


a practice for me to get closer to you

by checktheargyle



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gryffindor Hwitaek, M/M, Slytherin Hongseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checktheargyle/pseuds/checktheargyle
Summary: Even in the wizarding world, the existence of soulmates is something so rare and treasured that anyone who meets a soulmate is celebrated as if they've won the Quidditch World Cup.Lee Hwitaek was born to a family that was historically full of Gryffindors and thus grew up learning to detest Slytherins. So it's an understatement to say that he is utterly shell-shocked to find not only does he have a soulmate, but a soulmate who comes in the form of a begrudgingly good-looking Slytherin.
Relationships: Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Yang Hongseok
Comments: 15
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:
> 
> 1) The story spans over two school years, with Hwitaek in Year 3 & 4, and Hongseok in Year 2 & 3 respectively.  
> 2) Besides being aged down, their ages are also slightly different in terms of school year... 95 & 96 liners of PTG are in the same school year, while 98 liners are in the school year after them.  
> 3) I can't recall that many details about HP/Hogwarts and I've tried to research as much as possible, so I am sorry if there are mistakes.

On this very morning, as he rushes through the hallways of Hogwarts, wishing there was a way for him to fly to classes instead - he was after all, Gryffindor's star Quidditch player - Lee Hwitaek once again reminds himself that he should really start trying to fix some of his bad habits.

For one, he should really remember to wear his watch before heading out for flying practices in the morning since he keeps losing track of time. Sure, he could fly past the giant clock tower to take note of the time like he normally does, but today, he clearly misjudged how long he had been flying and checked the time when it was too late.

For another, he should really remember to bring his towel with him to the showers.

Since he was a creature of (bad) habit, Hwitaek now finds himself with his hair still wet and in a mad rush to get to his first class, at risk of being deducted house points if he’s late again.

Of course, he forgets that it's Friday and this darn stairway he happens to be climbing at the moment has a bad habit as well - every Friday, it swings in different directions depending on its mood, and always only when there are students walking midway. 

Of course, he loses his footing, and crashes into another student.

Hwitaek's first instinct was to scream at the moving stairway, not wanting to have to make a detour to class.

"No, no, no, no, no, don't move!"

There's a chuckle followed by a soft voice.

"Sure, it's not every day that a cute boy falls into my arms."

Hwitaek turns to look at the student whom he had crashed into, and finds his heart skip a beat when he notices how handsome the other was. He flushes when he notices what position they’re in, and scrambles to get up and apologise, then stops as he notices the colour green.

_ A Slytherin! _

Hwitaek scowls instead of apologising even though he knows his mum would frown at his lack of manners if she was here. But she wasn't. And he was a Gryffindor who was not going to apologise to a Slytherin who just tried to flirt with him, even if he thought the other was very good-looking.

Plus, he’s definitely going to be later than late if he doesn't stop staring at that face.

He makes a show of brushing his robes while glaring (at the space behind the boy, so he doesn't get distracted by that face again), before picking up his things and walking away as briskly as possible.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


In addition to new habits, Hwitaek thinks he also needs new friends.

It was lunch and he's retelling the incident at the Gryffindor table when his soon to be ex best friend remarks that Hwitaek must be infatuated if he can't stop talking about how handsome the Slytherin boy was. Clearly, Im Jaebeom must have been hard of hearing and didn't get the important part about what an incorrigible flirt the Slytherin was.

"He said one pick-up line to you. Only one." Jaebeom rolls his eyes. "You’ve been gushing about him for four hours."

Hwitaek jabs the other with his elbow. "Which ear of yours heard me gushing?”

"Aren't you just judging him because he's a Slytherin?" Kim Jongdae, a year older than them and one-third of the infamous 'beagle line', comments. "You're a third-year now and you're still biased against them?"

"Slytherins can be fluff balls!" Byun Baekhyun, another third of said 'beagle line', pipes up. “Look at Kyungsoo.”

“He does have a tendency to be violent sometimes when he gets mad but really, it's usually only directed towards us.” Park Chanyeol, the last of the ‘beagle line', adds.

"Hey, Kyungsoo's slaps may look violent but they're actually full of his love and affection for us, especially me of course." Baekhyun says shamelessly. "Anyway, Hwitaekie, maybe you can give me more details and I can help you ask Kyungsoo if he might know who this kid is?"

"I don't care who he is!" Hwitaek splutters. "It's not like I'll see him again. Pretty sure he's not in my year."

"Why do you sound disappointed?" Jongdae asks.

"He totally is." Chanyeol nods sagely.

"Ugh I am not disappointed. Stop making fun of me!"

"But you're so cute when we tease you." Baekhyun grins mischievously.

Hwitaek knows he's pouting and his hyungs probably won't let him off until the end of lunch so he just turns to hit his best friend out of frustration. Said best friend, of course, hits him back in retaliation.

The incident is somewhat forgotten when Hwitaek finds himself too busy later to even think about anything else.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


And then, Hwitaek is reminded of it all the next morning when he wakes up and notices words on the underside of his left wrist.

_ Sure, it's not every day that a cute boy falls into my arms. _

The very same words the Slytherin had said to him.

At first, he tries to wash the words off thinking it was just ink, but to no avail. He tries several spells and nothing happens. Giving up, he goes back to scream at all the potential culprits who might have played a prank on him.

Some of them just laugh hysterically (Baekhyun and Chanyeol) while others try very hard not to laugh at his predicament (Jongdae).

None of them admits to their crime.

They do suggest asking their Ravenclaw friends for help but the thought of more people seeing the words on his wrist makes him embarrassed so Hwitaek just heads back to his bed sulking.

“It’s not ink of any kind.” Song Minho, another third year Gryffindor who shares the same room, concludes while staring closely at Hwitaek’s wrist. Minho is a genius artist who paints during all his free time so he trusts his friend’s conclusion.

“Do you think I was cursed by that Slytherin?”

Jaebeom rolls his eyes.

“One day I’m going to hex you so that your eyes won’t stop rolling.” Hwitaek threatens.

“He didn’t point his wand at you, did he?” Kang Seungyoon, his other roommate, asks. Hwitaek shakes his head. "Should we head to the library after breakfast to do some research?"

"But- but-" Minho interrupts. "It's Hogsmeade weekend and Yoonie, you promised to accompany me to get more art supplies."

"Please go ahead with your date."

"We're not dating!" The two of them protest simultaneously but Hwitaek just waves them off.

"I can go with you." Jaebeom offers.

Hwitaek shakes his head. "I will be fine on my own. It's not every weekend that you guys get to go to Hogsmeade and you already made plans too."

"Jinyoung can't go into Hogsmeade yet and he's almost a permanent resident at the library. Do you want me to ask him to help you?"

Hwitaek makes a face at Jaebeom’s suggestion. He has met Jaebeom’s snarky Slytherin cousin a couple of times but he thinks he won't be able to tolerate Park Jinyoung without Jaebeom around to hold him back from throttling the second-year.

(Hwitaek once grumbled and asked how it was that Jaebeom could have cousins in Slytherin. Jaebeom just did what he always did whenever he thinks Hwitaek said something dumb and rolled his eyes. Jinyoung asked if Jaebeom’s criteria for picking a best friend at Hogwarts was to choose whoever was dumber than him.)

"Maybe I'll see if I can successfully drag Shinwon along since first-years are stuck in the castle too."

Before he leaves the dorm, he makes it a point to wear his watch to cover his wrist where the embarrassing words lie.

Well at least now he's less likely to forget his watch.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


Hwitaek can sense the other’s presence before he sees him.

It’s weird. The moment he steps into the library (alone, because the one and only Ko Shinwon refuses to get up), he feels a tingling feeling at his wrist. He doesn’t know how but it’s like there was an invisible compass guiding him to the direction of a table where two Slytherin boys were hunched over books.

The other looks up as if also sensing his presence, meeting his eyes.

He's wearing a pair of thin-rimmed round spectacles, not unlike Hwitaek himself. He's staring at Hwitaek curiously, and Hwitaek can't help but find the image kind of cute.

Somehow, Hwitaek has also gravitated in that direction, his feet seeming to have a mind of their own. It's only when he reaches the table that he realises the other Slytherin student was Jinyoung, Jaebeom’s cousin. 

Jinyoung looks up and greets him with a nod. “Hello hyung. Why aren't you at Hogsmeade today?”

“Hmm, something came up.”

“Which requires you to come to the library instead?”

“Am I not allowed to come to the library?” Hwitaek retorts. “You're here at the library with your friend too.”

“We can't go to Hogsmeade.” Jinyoung shrugs. “And well, Hongseok and I needed to do some research.”

From the corner of his eye, he catches the aforementioned Hongseok secretly glancing at him while tugging on his long sleeves.

“Are you hiding something?” Hwitaek blurts out, pointing at Hongseok.

“...am I?”

He doesn't know what comes over him, but the next thing he knows, he's taking a few more strides to walk right next to Hongseok and pulling up his left sleeve. He turns Hongseok's wrist to look at the underside, and is not surprised to see words imprinted there too.

_ No, no, no, no, no, don't move! _

Hwitaek gasps. “You casted a spell on me and it backfired so now those words are on you too, isn't it? You're probably here now trying to find a way to reverse your spell, aren't you?”

“...did I?”

"Wait..." Jinyoung looks between the two. “Hongseok, I thought you didn't remember who said those words to you.”

“Oops, I guess I remember now?” Hongseok smiles sheepishly at Jinyoung, before turning back to look at Hwitaek. “Well, you're only half wrong. I am trying to research a way to reverse whatever this is, but I wasn't the one casting any spells.”

“And who did then? Peeves?”

“Or maybe one of the paintings at the stairway we met?”

“Are you trying to be funny?” Hwitaek scowls.

“Since you've already seen my wrist, without asking me first might I add, would you let me take a look at your wrist too?” Hongseok requests.

Hwitaek hesitates, but Hongseok did have a point about him forcefully checking the younger’s wrist, so he just as he takes off his watch and shows his wrist to Hongseok.

Jinyoung, the brat that he is, obviously takes the opportunity to read the words.

“Merlin’s sake, were you trying to hit on Hwitaek hyung?”

“He's really cute. I am merely stating facts.”

Hongseok says it so nonchalantly, and yet it still makes Hwitaek feel stupid butterflies in his stomach.

It takes a lot of self control not to turn into a pink lobster as Hongseok lightly traces the words on Hwitaek’s wrist with his fingertips, sending a shiver through him. The thing is, it wasn't exactly an unpleasant feeling, rather the opposite. A voice in Hwitaek’s head tells him he should be shrugging off Hongseok’s touches because he’s only supposed to look, but another voice counter argues that there was no harm caused.

Jinyoung's cough brings Hwitaek out of his reverie.

Hongseok pulls away, and Hwitaek hates how he feels a little disappointed. “I will read up more and maybe ask the professors if I hit a dead end. Will let you know if I find out anything. You'll share with me any information too, right?”

“Ok fine.” Hwitaek finally says awkwardly. Not knowing what else to say, he moves away quickly to the other end of the library.

Later, Hwitaek wakes up after he had fallen asleep while reading one of the books, to find a note stuck on his forehead, and a small black bag next to the book.

At first, he is confused by the blank note, wondering if he would need to cast a revealing charm on it, but words slowly start to appear.

_ Has anyone ever told you that you look cute while sleeping? The bag contains some snacks from the kitchen which I managed to sneak into the library. I’ve enchanted the bag to hide the aroma from everyone else around you, and it also casts an illusion so that no one will even know you're eating. Eat up! - HS _

The words fade again when Hwitaek places the note onto the table while he picks up the bag. Hwitaek is impressed that a second-year is able to cast such charms, but at the same time, it also makes him even more suspicious of the younger boy.

He's hungry though, so he eats the free food anyway before checking out a few books and returning to his dormitory.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


“So… I heard that you've joined the Yang Hongseok fanclub.”

“What?” Hwitaek looks up from the book he was reading, frowning at Jaebeom who is giving him a shit-eating grin. “Why are you showing me your ugly mug? Are you trying to give me nightmares?”

Jaebeom puts a hand to his chest and bows mockingly. “I apologise for not being as good-looking as your dearest Hongseok.”

Hwitaek slams his book shut. “I've literally talked to him twice and I'm still not entirely convinced he didn't hex me.”

“And what motive would he have?” Jaebeom crosses his arm. “Let me guess… to mark you as his?”

“What the-” Hwitaek smacks his best friend with the book in hand, making the other shout in pain. His shout catches the attention of their other two roommates who stumble over to Hwitaek’s bed to see what the ruckus is all about.

“That's what you get for talking nonsense when you could be using that time to help me instead!”

Jaebeom glares at the book cover. “Why are you reading your first-year textbook on  _ Magical Theory _ anyway?”

“Well I am stuck. I tried reading some books on different types of charms already but nothing came up.”

“Maybe you need to find a book on myths?” Minho pipes up. “Maybe  _ A History of Magic _ might turn up some clues?”

“Maybe…” Hwitaek sighs.

“Why not ask a professor?” Seungyoon suggests.

“I was hoping not to… It's kind of embarrassing?” Hwitaek pouts, pointing at his wrist. “I'll think about asking the professors if I still don't have a clue tomorrow.”

“Maybe your Hongseok would have an answer soon.” Jaebeom comforts. “I heard that he’s one of the top students in his year. It's one of the reasons why he's popular. I’m surprised you didn't know who he was.”

“He's not my Hongseok.” Hwitaek corrects, even as he feels a tingling feeling at his wrist once more just when he says the words ‘my Hongseok’. Was he thinking too much? He shakes his head as if to shake the thought away. “And why would I pay attention to people in Slytherin?”

“Well maybe you're right about him putting a spell on you then. He was probably trying to get the attention of Gryffindor's star Seeker. How cute.”

Hwitaek groans as he shoves Jaebeom away, chasing everyone to go back to their beds. Looking down glumly at his wrist and then at the books that have yet to give him any clues, he decides to call it a night. Maybe if he's lucky, the words would fade on their own tomorrow.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


The words are still on his wrist the next morning.

Sighing, Hwitaek gets himself ready for breakfast, not forgetting his watch (yay for new habits). He's drinking his juice when an eagle owl drops a brown envelope in front of him. He finishes his drink before he opens it, only to find a blank piece of paper.

Then words appear slowly, and he knows who sent the note even before reading.

_ Good morning! I hope you had a good night's sleep. Did you dream of me? Anyway, can you meet me outside the headmistress’s office at ten? She has something important to tell us. - HS _

“Hyung, who gave you a blank piece of paper?” Shinwon asks, peaking curiously over his shoulder.

Hwitaek blinks, surprised. As he has not put down the note, the words are still visible to him, but apparently only to him. Curious, he hands the note to Shinwon, noticing the words fade once the paper leaves his hands.

Shinwon just stares at the paper. “Sorry hyung, but what are you expecting me to do with this?”

“You can't see anything?”

“No…?”

Hwitaek takes back the note and hands it across the table. “Yoon, can you take this and tell me if you see any words?”

Seungyoon receives the paper from Hwitaek, looks at it for a few seconds before attempting a Revealing charm. He frowns when it doesn't work, then passes it back to Hwitaek.

“It's really just blank?”

Hwitaek just nods, not wanting to tell them that he can see the message when he holds it. He’s both impressed and curious about what kind of charms Hongseok used.

“Are you going to the library again?” Jaebeom asks.

“No…” Hwitaek shakes his head, then lowers his volume. “I have to go somewhere else at ten. Can you come with me?”

“Sure. It's Sunday and I don't have much to do today anyway.” Jaebeom agrees. “Where to?”

“I’ll tell you later. Thanks.”

When the time came for him to meet Hongseok and the headmistress, Hwitaek can't help feeling anxious, so he reaches out to hold Jaebeom’s hand.

“Hey, you ok?”

“Yeah, just…”

“I know Hongseok a little through Jinyoung. They're roommates. He seems like a good kid, so I don't think he's trying to get you into trouble or something.”

Hwitaek chuckles. “Why are you talking like an old man when they're only a year younger than us?”

“Can't help it.” Jaebeom shrugs. “Jinyoung still acts like a child sometimes so I forget his age.”

“Hi Hwitaek-sshi, Jaebeom-hyung.” Hongseok greets as he arrives.

“Hi kid.” Jaebeom waves back.

“Sorry I’m late.” Hongseok says, but his attention is focused on the third-years intertwined hands.

“You went to the headmistress about what happened to us?” Hwitaek immediately asks, making Hongseok look up.

“I wanted to borrow something from the restricted section and was trying to get Professor Flitwick’s approval since I'm his favourite second-year student, but after hearing my explanation, he decided to go to Professor McGonagall.” Hongseok explains. “Was only told last night about meeting here at ten.”

“I see…”

“You really don't trust me, huh?” Hongseok asks.

“You haven't done anything to earn my trust.” Hwitaek points out, ignoring the elbow jab from Jaebeom.

“Is that why you brought Jaebeom-hyung along? Because you're afraid of being alone with me?”

“Why would I be afraid?” Hwitaek replies, indignant. “I'm a Gryffindor and older than you.”

“You're holding his hand for emotional support.” Hongseok points at their joint hands.

Hwitaek lets go of his best friend's hand and is about to retort when the door swings open just then, the headmistress stepping out. She looks at the arguing pair with raised eyebrows, before shifting her gaze to Jaebeom.

“I’m going to have to ask you to wait outside, Mr Im.”

Jaebeom bows politely before taking his leave. She signals for the other two to follow her into the room.

Professor McGonagall then instructs them to show her their wrists, before chanting some unfamiliar spells as she waves her wand at their direction. Hwitaek and Hongseok remain silent the whole time. It probably lasted about five minutes.

Finally, she lowers her wand.

“Well then… it seems there's really only one conclusion that we can come to after everything.”

“And that is...” Hongseok prompts.

“You have found your soulmate.”

“I'm sorry professor, I think I misheard.” Hwitaek says, wondering if this is a rare occasion of their usually serious headmistress telling them a joke. “Soulmate? Aren't those just fictional stories?”

“Soulmates are something rare, so perhaps you may have thought of the stories you've heard as myths.” Professor McGonagall begins, then pushes a book towards them. “I've retrieved this from the library’s restricted section. It's the only book which I am aware of that records past incidences of soulmates having found each other. The last one was two centuries ago.”

“This can't be right.” Hwitaek shakes his head. “He can't be my soulmate. He's a Slytherin and I'm from Gryffindor. That's probably the worst match possible.”

“Mr Lee, I do believe we should learn to leave such discrimination and stereotypes in the past.”

Hwitaek thinks about protesting, as Hongseok reaches out for the book and offers it to him. “Hwitaek-sshi, you can read this first. I'll read it after you've finished.”

He almost wants to argue with Hongseok for the sake of proving to their headmistress that she's wrong about this whole soulmates business, but seeing her stern expression, Hwitaek decides to hold back and takes the offered book.

“I have to inform both of you that I would need to report this to the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry.” She states. “As well as your parents, of course.”

Hwitaek can’t help but look aghast at the thought of more people knowing about this while he's still reeling from the news.

Hongseok seems to be able to sense his anxiety and tension, clearing his throat and turning to the headmistress once more.

“Professor, as we are still coming to terms with it, we would really appreciate it if you could please grant us some time before you inform them?”

She nods in understanding, then tells them to reach out to her if there's any questions, before dismissing them.

As the two of them stand outside of the office, an awkward silence falls upon them before Hongseok finally breaks the odd tension.

“When you've finished reading the book, just pass it to Jaebeom-hyung. He'll probably pass it to Jinyoung who's my roommate.”

“Why can't I give it to you directly?”

“I thought you'd rather not see me?”

“I didn't say that.”

“You implied it.”

“I’m your hyung, why are you being rude to me?” Hwitaek groans in frustration.

“Are you saying that I can call you hyung?”

“I- ok you can call me hyung, if it's really true that we're soulmates.”

“So if it's not true, then we should treat each other like strangers, while if it's true, then we'll treat each other like acquaintances?”

“Why are you putting words in my mouth?”

“There's something else I rather put into your cute mouth.”

“What?!” Hwitaek screeches. “We're too young to be having this kind of perverted conversation!”

“Shhh, we're still standing outside Professor McGonagall’s office.” Hongseok puts a finger to his lips. “And I didn't specify anything, so you're the one drawing your own conclusions.”

“I feel like punching you but I won't do it because you're not worth losing house points over.” Hwitaek says, raising a fist in the air.

“Oh? That sounds like a challenge.” Hongseok grins. “Challenge accepted.”

“What challenge?” Hwitaek huffs. “I'm leaving and not talking to you anymore.”

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


Hwitaek finally brings himself to read the book on Monday before dinner, having done all he could to avoid the subject the day before. It's a thin book so he finishes it quickly.

According to the book, a whole week full of parties had been thrown to celebrate the last pair of soulmates. 

Even in the wizarding world, the existence of soulmates is something so rare and treasured that anyone who meets a soulmate is celebrated as if they've won the Quidditch World Cup.

He really doesn't want that for himself.

See, the thing is, Hwitaek was born to a family that was historically full of Gryffindors and thus grew up learning to detest Slytherins. So it's an understatement to say that he is utterly shell-shocked to find not only does he have a soulmate, but a soulmate who comes in the form of a begrudgingly good-looking Slytherin.

Theoretically, he could of course plot to murder his soulmate, but the book claims that his own soul would not be willing to remain alive without its destined mate. Hwitaek thinks it's stupid because he's lived more than 12 years of his life having never known Hongseok and didn't have any problems doing that.

Hwitaek heaves a huge sigh.

“Stop sighing.” Jaebeom chides.

“Pass the book to him.”

“What am I? Your house elf?”

“He's the one who suggested I pass it to him through you and Jinyoung.”

“Fine, but you know, I don't think you two can just avoid each other.”

Hwitaek shrugs. “The book didn't say that I cannot avoid my soulmate. I'm sure I'll be fine.”

“Maybe because people usually don't  _ want _ to avoid their soulmate in the first place.” Jaebeom kicks him lightly on the shin.

Hwitaek ignores the other and grabs his broomstick. “I'm going flying.”

He's walking through the courtyard when he stops in his tracks, his senses alerting him to Hongseok’s presence again, and his eyes immediately zoomed in on the younger boy. It irks him that this soulmate thing has side effects like this one.

Hongseok and another boy are laughing loudly while playing a game of gobstones. Hwitaek narrows his eyes, noticing that the unknown boy was wearing yellow.

_ A Slytherin with a Hufflepuff? _

Worried for the Hufflepuff kid, Hwitaek continues observing. When he is satisfied that he doesn't see anything suspicious, he turns and continues on his way, not noticing Hongseok’s gaze on him when he leaves.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


Over the next few days, it feels like Hwitaek sees Hongseok everywhere. They don't exactly cross paths, but he could easily spot the younger from afar. He will see Hongseok walking to class, or during meals in the Great Hall, or even when he's having Quidditch practice he'll somehow notice the other walking somewhere while he's up in the sky flying.

If only this ability applied to spotting the Snitch for this coming weekend’s match against the Slytherins.

Hwitaek never calls out to the other though. When he sees Hongseok turn to look at him, he will always look away quickly and pretend he never noticed the other. Whenever he spies that Hongseok is trying to approach him, he quickly walks away in the opposite direction to avoid him.

He feels a bit guilty, but with the upcoming Quidditch match, he really wants to concentrate on that and not be distracted by his supposed soulmate.

D-Day comes and of course, Hwitaek ends up instinctively looking into the green section of the spectator stands.

Except it wasn't completely green because Hongseok is actually wearing both houses' scarves, ignoring the glares from the rest of his house. He also has a camera, the strap hanging around his neck.

Noticing Hwitaek’s gaze on him, Hongseok smiles at him as he lifts his camera up to take a photo.

Hwitaek can't help the smile that he accidentally slips out.

Chanyeol, who is the team’s Keeper, flies next to him and slaps him lightly on the back. “Why are you smiling so happily at the enemy stands for?”

“Nothing.” Hwitaek tries to quickly school his face into a blank expression. “Just thinking of victory.”

“Oh wait, did you happen to see your crush or something?”

“I don't have a crush.”

“Ok, if you say so.” Chanyeol shrugs. “Just don't get distracted trying to find your handsome Slytherin boy in the crowd. Remember to look for the Snitch eh?”

Hwitaek rolls his eyes. “Hyung, I'm the best Seeker, aren't I?”

Chanyeol gives him a thumbs up before flying to his position.

The match begins and Hwitaek flies around, trying not to laugh at Baekhyun’s commentary as he looks for the speck of gold. He cheers when Gryffindor scores or when Chanyeol makes a series of blocks, and boos when Slytherin does manage to score.

It's probably thirty minutes into the game when he sees his target, and begins to fly at top speed towards the Snitch, with Slytherin’s Seeker, Nam Woohyun, hot on his tail. He can hear Baekhyun screaming into the microphone in excitement, but despite the ruckus, he can still hear Hongseok cheering him on, which gives him an added boost.

Hwitaek catches the Snitch and wins the match for Gryffindor.

Then gets hit by a Bludger just as the whistle blew, catching him off-guard and sending him off his broomstick.

_ Shit _ . Hwitaek thinks, as he feels himself falling. He can hear screams, especially the ones coming from Hongseok. He can feel like maybe the speed of his fall is slowing down, so he hopes that means he's not going to break his skull and die.

Hwitaek blacks out before he finds out.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


Hwitaek wakes up in the hospital wing, and can feel himself breathing, so he concludes that at least he’s not dead.

He's not sure how long he was out for, but it looks to be night, and his whole body aches. There's a warmth on his hand, and he glances down to see someone sleeping at his bedside while holding his hand.

Hongseok’s face is turned towards him as he sleeps, and Hwitaek realises it's been a while since he's seen the other up close, no thanks to his own acts of avoidance. As the other continues to sleep, and with no one else around, Hwitaek just takes the opportunity to admire his face.

The next time he wakes up, it's morning, and Hongseok is no longer there. Instead, he sees Madam Pomfrey hovering.

“You've been out for a few days, and you'll probably have to stay here for a few more. How are you feeling right now?” She says upon seeing Hwitaek awake. 

“In a lot of pain, and hungry.”

“That's good then, given the fall you had.” She nods, then hands him a bottle. “Drink this down to the last drop.”

He follows her instruction, not wanting to incur her wrath, and tries hard not to make a face at the horrible taste.

She points at a familiar-looking black bag that's hanging at the side of his bed. “I believe your soulmate left you some food.”

“Oh.” Hwitaek answers dumbly. Does the whole of the Hogwarts staff know about him and Hongseok?

“He has classes to attend unlike you so I chased him away.” She adds. “He'll be happy to see you awake when he comes later. Poor kid couldn't stop crying when you were first brought here.”

Hwitaek thinks about asking her to stop Hongseok from coming over because he's not sure how he should behave later. But he also figures that Hongseok will probably find a way anyway and maybe he shouldn't avoid the other so much.

After having his meal, he feels himself getting drowsy while staring at the ceiling, so he goes to sleep again. He wakes up again a few hours later to the sound of his three roommates.

“Good. You're not dead yet.” Jaebeom says in lieu of a greeting.

They share about what went on during the classes he's missed so far but the three can't stay long as there are afternoon classes to head to, so he says goodbye to them and goes back to staring at the ceiling.

His Quidditch team mates minus Jaebeom drop by after dinner, joking that they were just making sure they didn't have to replace him for the rest of the season.

“You didn't tell us you have a boyfriend now though.” Yoon Bomi, his classmate who joined the team this year as a Chaser, playfully punches his arm. Hwitaek grimaces in pain, the impact hurting him more than usual and she quickly apologises. “I'm so sorry!”

“Sometimes I think you should be a Beater on our team instead except you probably do more damage without a Bludger.” Hwitaek grumbles, still wincing from the pain. “And what nonsense are you babbling about anyway?”

“His name’s Yang Hongseok, isn't it?” Jung Eunji, his other classmate and another Chaser, adds. “He seems pretty popular.”

“He's not my boyfriend. Where did you even get the idea from?”

“Oh?” Bomi scratches her head. “Then why did that boy attack his house’s own Beater for? I heard he even got detention for a week because of that.”

“What?”

“When you were unconscious and being carried here on the stretcher, Lee Seunghoon wanted to follow as he felt bad about what he did, but your Slytherin boy threw a Jelly-Legs Curse at him in front of everyone.” Chanyeol informs Hwitaek. “Now that I think about it, that's pretty impressive for a second-year actually.”

Hwitaek’s jaw drops in shock, and he finds himself speechless. 

Chanyeol continues. “Speaking of which, Seunghoon sends his apologies.”

Hwitaek vaguely nods in acknowledgement, but his mind is still trying to process what he's been told. Why didn't Jaebeom mention this to him earlier?

Madam Pomfrey interrupts the group then to chase his visitors away, saying it's time for another dose of the potion and for Hwitaek to get more rest. He's honestly tired of being stuck in bed but knows better than to protest.

When he's awake again, Hwitaek realises it's probably already quite late, going by the familiar sight of Hongseok holding his hand while resting his head at the side of the bed.

The other seems to be in a very deep sleep, not even waking up when Hwitaek reaches out with his free hand to comb his fingers through the younger boy's hair. He wonders if it's because Hongseok is tired from whatever detention he's been given.

Hwitaek isn't sure what he should be feeling right now. There's a comforting peacefulness that settles in him with Hongseok’s presence, unlike how restless he had been feeling the whole day. Yet, he’s still uncomfortable with the idea of being soulmates with someone he barely knows. He is simultaneously touched by what Hongseok has done for him, and also angry because he did not want many people to have any inkling of their connection. He won't deny that he finds Hongseok attractive, but a part of him thinks it might be because of this soulmate thing and he's not sure what to think about that. 

“Hyung?”

There's a muffled whisper, Hongseok somehow having woken up from his slumber.

“You're awake.” Hongseok smiles sleepily. “Sorry I couldn't come here earlier before you fell asleep.”

“Mmm.”

“Do you need water?” Hongseok asks, as he pulls his hand away to reach for Hwitaek’s cup, filling it up and handing it to the older boy.

Hwitaek slowly pushes himself up before he accepts the cup silently. He thinks about how he should start the conversation, but it seems he must have hit his head as well since he can't think of a way. So as he puts the empty cup on the side table, he blurts out the first thing that comes to mind.

“Don't go around telling people that I'm your boyfriend.”

“But I didn't?”

Hwitaek sighs. “Well actions speak louder than words. I heard about what you did.”

“You're my soulmate. Am I not allowed to care for your well-being?” Hongseok asks, tone slightly irritated. “And you’ll eventually be my boyfriend anyway. It's just a matter of when.”

“No, that's not true. Just because we're soulmates it doesn't mean anything romantic needs to happen between us.” Hwitaek argues. “The book never said so.”

“All the known soulmates listed in the book were romantically involved.” Hongseok countered.

“It wasn't explicitly stated that they were, especially those that never got married.”

“It's heavily implied. And those soulmates you are referring to died before they could settle down. 

“There's insufficient evidence. And even if historically they really were all romantically involved, that doesn't mean we can't be exceptions.” Hwitaek says, not willing to accept Hongseok’s argument. “Maybe we will just be life-long confidants.”

“Is that what you want?”

“Yeah.”

Hongseok remains silent, but Hwitaek can hear the other's deep breathing as if trying to calm himself down. “To be life-long confidants, we need to be friends at least, so you need to stop avoiding me.”

“Ok, I can do that.”

“And since we're going to be friends I'm going to continue supporting you at your Quidditch matches.”

“Well that's alright with me. But I don't think your house will be happy.”

“I will still support Slytherin in their matches of course. I'm not supporting Gryffindor. Just because you catch the Snitch it doesn't mean your team wins if the other team scores enough points to build a margin. But I will still cheer for you to catch the Snitch.”

Hwitaek snorts. “Ok.”

“And I will still curse anyone who injures you.”

“Now, I'm not ok with  _ that _ .” Hwitaek shakes his head. “Seunghoon-sshi was doing his job as a Beater and it's not like he was intentionally trying to kill me. He probably expected someone to block his shot or that I would have dodged. It's all part of the game.”

“Well you cannot expect me to just sit there and watch my soulmate get hurt?” Hongseok replies indignantly.

“You'll get punished and maybe have house points deducted as well.” Hwitaek points out, then pauses. “Though I guess that benefits Gryffindor so ok, maybe you can go ahead.”

“I'll do it such that no one can trace it back to me.”

“Yeah, mysterious curses hitting anyone who hurts a hair on me, and no one will suspect you.” Hwitaek chuckles. “The whole Hogwarts staff know about us. I don't think they will be easily duped.”

“They can't punish me if they have no evidence.” Hongseok states confidently. “Don't underestimate me.”

_ Typical cunning Slytherin behaviour _ , Hwitaek thinks.

“Anyway, you should go back to your dormitory to sleep on a proper bed.” Hwitaek says instead. “I'm surprised they even let you stay here.”

“I-” Hongseok begins, and it's quite dark so Hwitaek can't be sure but it looks like Hongseok might be blushing? “I… I couldn't sleep. I have to be next to you to sleep.”

Hwitaek feels himself blushing as well so he coughs awkwardly. “Erm, well you've verified that I'm alive and recovering so maybe you should be able to now?”

“Can you please let me stay here until you're discharged?”

“It's uncomfortable for you to sleep like that though? How about taking the empty bed next to mine?”

Hongseok sighs. “They tried to ask me to do that but it didn't work. I had to be given a sleeping draught. I found that I'm only at peace when I hold your hand to sleep.

“Oh…”

“I’m sorry. I’m probably making you feel uncomfortable now.”

Hwitaek shakes his head quickly, reaching out for Hongseok’s hand. “It's ok. I like holding hands.”

“You do?” Hongseok perks up.

“But I'm not holding your hand in public.” Hwitaek quickly says.

“You hold Jaebeom-hyung’s hand in public.” Hongseok pouts cutely, jealousy obvious.

“It’s either this or nothing at all.” Hwitaek jokingly threatens.

“Ok, I'll let you win this time since you're still hurt.” Hongseok says reluctantly. “We'll renegotiate another time.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now, stop whining and let's go to sleep.”

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


A letter arrives from home the next day and Hwitaek learns that his family was informed of both his accident as well as about him having a soulmate. Since it isn't the first time he's gotten himself hurt (it's actually a common occurrence since childhood), they're pretty calm about it all. In fact, they seem more interested in asking him about his soulmate than about his injuries.

He scribbles a short reply to them, telling them his soulmate’s name (they were only informed that his soulmate is a boy from the Yang family), age, Hogwarts house (he's quite nervous about how they would react to this) but ignores all the other questions including the one asking if Hongseok would be free to visit during Christmas.

Hwitaek wonders how Hongseok’s family reacted to the news, but doesn't ask.

The pain subsides over the next few days and Hwitaek is finally released from the hospital wing on Saturday morning. His legs feel like they've also been hit by the Jelly-Legs Curse from being underused.

Hongseok, who stayed overnight again sleeping in the chair, offers to walk with him back to the Gryffindor common room which Hwitaek rejects, telling the younger to go and have his breakfast and get more sleep. He mentions that Jaebeom and Shinwon will be coming to help anyway.

“Why don't you just be soulmates with Jaebeom-hyung then?” Hongseok huffs. “And who is Shinwon?”

“Ewww why would I want that?” Hwitaek literally shivers at the thought, before addressing the other question. “Shinwon is a first-year in Gryffindor. He's a really funny kid from a muggle family and he keeps talking about how Hogwarts is missing some food called McDonald’s? I wonder if it's as delicious as he says.”

Hongseok tilts his head slightly, pondering for a while before nodding. “Ok.”

“Why do I feel like you're up to something?” Hwitaek narrows his eyes.

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Hongseok waves him off. “I need to ask Madam Pomfrey something so I'll go first. I'll see you later, hyung.”

Hwitaek pretends to chase Hongseok away, making an exasperated face at the latter.

Despite what Hongseok said, Hwitaek doesn't see him again for the rest of the day, but he does hear about him from Jinyoung, who mentions very briefly about Hongseok being knocked out after taking some potions and having slept through most of the day. He's half relieved that Hongseok is getting proper sleep on a proper bed but he's also concerned about the other needing to take potions.

Still, Hwitaek tries to keep his face blank, not wanting to reveal his thoughts to his friends, less they start teasing him.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


A vaguely familiar eagle owl drops a bag of food in front of Hwitaek on Monday morning during breakfast.

Shinwon is the first to react. “Hyung!!!!! Is that McDonald’s?!”

“Uh…” Hwitaek hesitates since he hasn't seen food from the so-called famous muggle restaurant. Shinwon’s shrieks of excitement when he sees the contents of the bag seems to answer his question though.

Hwitaek is not surprised when he spots a deceivingly blank note attached to the bag.

_ Good McMorning! I had to get this delivered the muggle way to my own home first, because they don't have owl delivery, but don't worry, my mum did put a spell on the bag to keep the food warm. - HS _

“Unbelievable.” Hwitaek mutters to himself, but still smiling fondly at the note. He checks the bag of food again. There's too much for one person to eat, so Hwitaek lets Shinwon take some of it.

“Thank Hongseok-hyung for me.” Shinwon says gratefully. “He's now my favourite hyung. I can't believe he managed to get Mcdonald's delivered to Hogwarts!”

“Hey, I thought I'm your favourite hyung?” Hwitaek whines, ignoring his best friend when he hears the other snicker.

“Ok, you're tied in first place. But only because you're the reason he even got McDonald's delivered!”

Hwitaek chuckles, then pauses in thought. “Wait- How did you know this is from him?”

“Who else could it be? Aren't the two of you soul-”

Hwitaek gasps loudly and rushes to shush the other. “How did you find out about that?” He whispers urgently. He only remembers telling his roommates the truth.

“I didn't tell him anything.” Jaebeom immediately remarks.

Shinwon blinks. “Am I supposed to pretend that I don't know?”

Hwitaek sighs.

“He's still not convinced.” Jaebeom says. “And he doesn't want people to know.”

“Huh.”

“Don't judge me.” Hwitaek grumbles. “I just haven't really fully adjusted to the idea, ok? And it doesn't automatically make us romantically involved or anything.”

“Changgu told me that Hongseok-hyung spent his free time at the hospital wing, and that's considering that he also has detention daily after classes.” Shinwon frowns. “I think he's interpreting this differently from you.”

“He knows my stand.” Hwitaek replies stubbornly. “Who is this Changgu anyway?”

“He's my friend from Hufflepuff and he's been best friends with Hongseok-hyung since childhood.”

Hwitaek recalls seeing Hongseok hanging out with a cute Hufflepuff boy and assumes that must be who Shinwon was referring to. He starts to wonder if Hongseok is only friends with good-looking people? Jinyoung, and now this Changgu… And if so, how does he fit in? He still can't see how the two of them fit well together at all.

“Are you daydreaming about him again?” Jaebeom comments when there's no response from Hwitaek.

“You think you're so funny.” Hwitaek chides.

“Yeah I do think I am pretty funny.”

Hwitaek jumps when he hears a new voice behind him, immediately recognising it. He’s surprised that he didn't sense the other’s presence earlier. “Hongseok!”

“Yes, hyung?”

“You- you scared me there.” Hwitaek stutters. It's obvious now to him that the Hongseok he's been seeing previously was exhausted all the time and now that he had a good day's worth of sleep, he looks much more energetic… which is bad for Hwitaek’s heart. “You slept well?”

“Yeah.”

“Wait.” Hwitaek remembers what Jinyoung had told him and how the last time he saw Hongseok, the other had left to see Madam Pomfrey. “Did you take a sleeping draught? And some other potion as well? Cos it sounded like you took more than one thing.”

“Ah… maybe I did?” Hongseok answers sheepishly. “The other one is just for my waist pain. It was very effective.”

“You were in pain the whole time and you said nothing?” Hwitaek glares at him.

“It wasn't as painful as what you went through right?”

“Yah, don't be dumb. Say something next time.”

“I didn't want you to worry about me.”

“Who said anything about worrying about you?”

“Ok, then there's no reason for me to tell you either.” Hongseok states. “Since you don't care, nor are you medically trained.”

“Why are you being difficult?” Hwitaek whacks him on the arm.

“Guys, can you not have a lover's quarrel while the rest of us are trying to finish breakfast?” Jaebeom interrupts.

“How many times do I need to say that he's not my boyfriend? We're hardly even friends!” Hwitaek shouts in frustration.

“I guess you two are too into your own world to be aware of your surroundings, but you’re kind of the centre of attention now.” Shinwon says quietly.

“That's ok.” Hongseok says calmly. “At least Hwitaek-sshi has managed to broadcast a very important fact that he wants everyone to know about anyway.”

Hearing the formal way Hongseok is calling him again, Hwitaek whips back around to look at Hongseok, who is avoiding eye contact with him and looking at Shinwon instead,

“You're Shinwon, right? I think I've heard Changgu mention you before.” Hongseok says. “I hope you enjoyed the food.”

“Uh, yes. Thank you, hyung.”

“Well I am going off to class then. Bye.”

Hwitaek watches mutely as Hongseok walks away without even sparing him a glance and he feels an uncomfortable ache in his chest.

“Lee Hwitaek.” Jaebeom sighs. “Why are you so stupid sometimes?”

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


Hongseok is the one avoiding Hwitaek this time.

And Hwitaek hates how much it hurts everytime he sees Hongseok do a hundred eighty to head in a different direction. Still, Hwitaek is stubborn, and is adamant it's just because of this soulmate business that he's feeling this way, but it doesn't hurt any less.

In a way, this is what he asked for, isn't it?

To distract himself, he throws all his focus on his studies and his own Quidditch training despite the temperatures getting lower and Gryffindor's next match is only in the following year.

The dull ache in his chest has become an almost permanent fixture, but Hwitaek wonders if maybe things are better off this way.

When the professors come to take a list of students who wish to stay at Hogwarts during the Christmas holidays, Hwitaek chooses to stay, especially after being nagged at by his family (who was surprisingly calm despite learning of his soulmate’s Slytherin background) to invite Hongseok over during the Christmas break. While he misses his family, he thinks he would prefer not having to explain why he could not even find an opportunity to invite his soulmate because they're not on speaking terms.

Hwitaek wakes up one morning to find that the first snow has started, and he excitedly drags Jaebeom and Shinwon out, the latter who is complaining about how much he hates winter.

He's in the middle of throwing snowballs at his friends when one hits him hard in the back. Hwitaek whips around in time to see Hongseok grinning mischievously at him from several meters away. His jaw drops slightly, heartbeat quickening seeing Hongseok’s smile and attention directed at him.

Then a snowball hits him in the face, courtesy of one Park Jinyoung.

Hongseok laughs happily, clapping and cheering while Jinyoung looks on smugly. The smug look is literally wiped off his face when Jaebeom helps Hwitaek get back at Jinyoung by throwing a particularly powerful shot of snowball at his cousin's face.

It ends up being a two on two war between Gryffindor and Slytherin (with Shinwon having run off to hide from the cold). They eventually get tired, but Hwitaek finds that this is the happiest he's been in weeks.

When Hongseok crawls over in the snow towards him, Hwitaek can't help but smile. He reaches out his arm, extending his hand towards Hongseok.

“Hello.” Hongseok greets softly.

“Hi.” Hwitaek greets back, locking their fingers and pulling Hongseok closer to him.

Hongseok smiles. “My name is Yang Hongseok.”

Hwitaek chuckles, raising his eyebrows questioningly. “And my name is Lee Hwitaek.”

“I know. Everyone knows you. Gryffindor's star Seeker who helped win all three matches in his second year.”

Hwitaek nods proudly. “That's true.”

“Will you give me the honour of being your friend?”

He can feel guilt seep in, remembering how he had declared in front of everyone that Hongseok wasn't his friend just to keep his own pride intact, despite having agreed days before to be friends.

“Hongseok-ah, I'm sorry for what I said. I was being dumb.”

“Jinyoung did say that I am unfortunate to have a soulmate who could be the biggest idiot in the world.”

“Hey, I’m not that stupid. I do get decently good grades, just that I’m not top student of my year unlike you.”

“You know about that? I thought you knew nothing about me, hyung.”

“Well, from what I have been hearing, apparently a lot of girls are ecstatic we're not dating, because that means they still have a chance to date the smartest and most handsome boy in Hogwarts.”

Hongseok laughs. “Then aren't you lucky that the smartest and most handsome boy in Hogwarts is your one and only soulmate?”

“My soulmate has a very big flaw though.”

“What's that?”

“He's a Slytherin.” Hwitaek makes a mock look of disgust. “The most inferior of the four houses.”

“Yeah, Jinyoung is right about my soulmate being the biggest idiot in the world.”

“Yah!” Hwitaek uses his free hand to hit Hongseok in the chest. “I'm going to whack your roommate as well.” He turns to look for Jinyoung, then realises that both Jinyoung and Jaebeom had left them alone. “Where did they go?”

Hongseok shrugs. “It's hard to pay attention to anyone else when I'm with you.”

“Yuck, why are you saying such cheesy things! I take it back. We can't be friends if you are going to say such embarrassing things.” Hwitaek can feel himself blushing and he tries to pull his hand away, but Hongseok pulls him back.

“Hyung, I am just telling the truth.” Hongseok says seriously. “Please don't go away.”

“Ok, ok. I won't. We're going to be stuck with each other forever, don't worry.”

Hongseok looks unconvinced, but Hwitaek can't blame him. He did go back on his words the last time. He supposes the only way to assure the younger is to actually start accepting Hongseok’s presence in his life and showing it to the other.

They make their way to breakfast, Hongseok unwilling to let go of Hwitaek’s hand, so Hwitaek gives in after seeing his soulmate’s sad puppy face expression.

Hwitaek finds out that Hongseok will be staying at Hogwarts over Christmas well, and is glad that he would have some company since everyone else he knew was going home for their two week Christmas holidays.

They finally let go of each other's hands when they reached the Great Hall to go to their respective tables. Hongseok is reluctant and sulking about it.

“We'll spend all our time together during the holidays, ok?”

“Promise?” Hongseok holds out a pinky finger, which Hwitaek hooks with his own.

“Promise.”

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


Hwitaek finds himself looking forward to Christmas eve when he would have the whole common room and dormitory to himself since it seems he's the only Gryffindor student staying back in Hogwarts this year.

“Will you not feel lonely, hyung?” Shinwon, who was done packing, stretches out his long legs as he lay on the bed next to Hwitaek while watching Jaebeom pack. It's the day before the students are due to take the Hogwarts Express back to London. “Normally you're always draping yourself all over someone or even just pinching the underskin of our arms while we walk. I cannot imagine how you'll be able to survive without skinship for two weeks.”

“I do know how to spend time alone.” Hwitaek rolls his eyes at Shinwon. “I go on flying practices on my own, y’know.”

“Yeah but you still get your daily dose of skinship. We're talking about two whole weeks alone with only the Fat Lady and Nearly Headless Nick for company.” Shinwon shivers. “That seems creepy to me.”

“Are you still scared of ghosts? It's ok, you will get used to it soon.”

“I'm not sure I'll ever get used to it.” Shinwon sighs. “Anyway, this isn't about my fear of floating transparent beings, this is about you, hyung.”

“Shinwon, don't worry about Hwitaek.” Jaebeom says as he shuts his luggage. “Hongseok is staying back too.”

“Ohhhhhhhhh.”

“Don't ‘ohhh’ at me.”

Shinwon lifts his index finger in the air. “It's not ‘ohhh’ with triple ‘h’s. It's ‘Ohhhhhhhhh’. You need to drag it out.”

“Shut up.” Hwitaek whines. “Why did you go from worrying about me to teasing me?”

Shinwon snorts in amusement. “You call that teasing? I haven't even really started.”

“Leave him alone.” Jaebeom lightly hits Shinwon on the head. “He's still shy about hanging out with his soulmate.”

“Don't make me sound like some shy girl with a crush.” Hwitaek grumbles.

“No, you're just a shy  _ boy _ with a crush.”

“Yah, I don't have a crush.” Hwitaek kicks out at Jaebeom. “I don't need to have a crush on Hongseok. He's my soulmate.”

“What does that even mean?” Shinwon makes a confused face.

Hwitaek sighs dramatically. “You're too young to understand.” Then he turns to Jaebeom. “And you're too dumb to understand.”

“All I need to understand is that you're not brooding anymore after finally talking to Hongseok the other day.” Jaebeom comments.

“Hey! I am allowed to be gloomy when my soulmate ignores me.” Hwitaek pouts.

Jaebeom rolls his eyes at Hwitaek’s behaviour. “Perhaps you should have thought of that when you ignored him first.”

“I already apologised to him for that.” If possible, the pout on his face deepens.

“Why do I feel like I am not the youngest one here?” Shinwon asks.

“Be quiet, young one.” Hwitaek waves dismissively at Shinwon just as his other roommates poke their heads into the room.

“Your Hongseok is looking for you outside.” Minho says while wiggling his eyebrows.

“He was waiting by the portrait and we offered to let him in but he declined.” Seungyoon adds in a much less teasing tone.

Hwitaek scrambles to get off the bed and throw on a decent jacket before rushing out, ignoring the cat calls. He almost trips and falls out of the Gryffindor common room, but Hongseok catches him in time.

“Well, this is a bit familiar.” Hongseok grins down at him. “Are you always that clumsy? Falling into me at the stairs, falling off your broom, now falling into my arms again…”

Hwitaek coughs awkwardly as he straightens himself as the Fat Lady in the portrait just snickers at him before swinging shut.

“We were both late for classes and hurrying the first time. The second one was obviously due to the Bludger hitting me, and this time, uh, ok, this time it is due to my clumsiness.”

“Were you running out to see me?”

“It's only because it sounded like you were waiting for a long time.” Hwitaek tries to explain. “No wonder I kept feeling like you were nearby but I thought it was unlikely.”

“It's ok, I had a nice conversation with the lovely lady in the portrait while waiting for you.”

“What brings you here anyway?”

“I wanted to bring you to meet someone.” Hongseok says as he holds out his hand. “Someone you might know. He asked me to bring you along.”

Hwitaek swats Hongseok’s hand away. “No more hand-holding in public. I already gave in to you once.”

“What if you get lost?”

“I've been here in Hogwarts for one year longer than you have!”

“Ok, then what if I get lost, hyung?”

“Don't try to find an excuse.” Hwitaek chuckles as he pushes Hongseok to start moving along. “Tell me where we're going to meet this mysterious person.”

“So demanding.” Hongseok tuts. “We're just going to the Great Hall.”

“I hope you're not expecting me to sit at the Slytherin table.”

“No, we'll sit at Ravenclaw’s table, neutral ground.”

“So this mysterious friend of yours is a Ravenclaw student?” Hwitaek guesses. “Younger or older?”

“Older than both of us.”

“A student from Ravenclaw who is older than both of us and who knows me? Let me think… ah! I think I know who it is. It's Jinho isn't it?”

“Hi Hwitaekie. Yes, it's me.” A student greets them as he joins them on their way to the Great Hall. “Hi Hongseokie.”

“Hyung!” Hwitaek hugs the shorter boy. “We haven't talked for so long.”

Jinho nods, smiling and patting Hwitaek on the back. “Since you left the frog choir. It's been so long that I forgot how much you like hugging people.”

“He doesn't hug me.” Hongseok says.

“Jinho-hyung is small, cute and precious. How can you resist hugging him?” Hwitaek says. “Although in the beginning I was kind of afraid to and asked his permission. It's funny to think of those days.”

“You looked pitiful so I reluctantly agreed.” Jinho jokes. “It was a relief to me when you dropped the frog choir to focus on Quidditch.”

“Don't lie. You must have missed me if you asked Hongseok to bring me to meet you.” Hwitaek smiles. “How do you two know each other anyway?”

“Didn't you know that Hongseokie is part of the frog choir?”

“Jinho-hyung, Hwitaek-hyung doesn't pay attention to me. I'm not surprised he’s not aware.”

“Well it's because Jinho-hyung is the main singer so obviously the audience pays more attention to him.” Hwitaek tries to reason. “It's not like you know that I was in the frog choir before. I think I even performed the last time with the choir during your first-year sorting ceremony.”

“Yes, because I, too, only noticed Jinho-hyung’s prowess.”

“I was also a great singer!”

“Don't believe him, Hwitaekie.” Jinho smiles at their bantering. “Hongseok thinks you're a great singer and joined the choir because he wanted to meet you, so he was so disappointed to find out that you left.”

“Hyung!” Hongseok protests.

Hwitaek looks at Hongseok curiously, who is avoiding eye contact. It appears that Hongseok has been paying attention to him long before they even met, which surprises him. Hwitaek doesn't think of himself as the best-looking person out there, and he was holding a toad while singing, yet Hongseok took notice of him?

Now that Hwitaek thinks about it, he vaguely remembers another boy lurking behind Jinyoung sometimes during a few occasions when Jaebeom was having a quick chat with his cousin in the corridors. He remembers feeling someone's eyes on him but ignoring. Could it have been Hongseok all along?

A cough interrupts his thoughts.

“Are you going to keep staring at your future boyfriend’s face? I was hoping that we could eat and chat in the Great Hall that's why I brought some snacks along.”

“He's not my future boyfriend, Jinho-hyung.” Hongseok quickly replies before Hwitaek can even say something. "We're just friends.”

Jinho looks at Hongseok and Hwitaek, observing the sudden awkwardness between the younger two while silently thinking to himself, before he nods. “Ok let's just continue on our way?”

“Yes, let’s go, hyung. I'm getting hungry.” Hongseok puts an arm around Jinho’s shoulder and starts walking.

Hwitaek frowns. “Yah, don't leave me behind!”

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


It turns out that other than the two of them, there are about three or four other students staying back this year, but they are all seventh-years who are from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Since neither Hwitaek nor Hongseok know them, they are pretty much left alone after the rest of the school left for the holidays.

It's quiet for both of them in their common room, so Hongseok joins Hwitaek in the Gryffindor common room and is trying to convince Hwitaek to agree to let him stay for the two week break.

“I can just bring some blankets and a pillow and sleep here in the common room by the fireplace, so I don't even need to borrow anyone's bed.”

“I don't think I'm the one you should be getting approval from to stay here.”

“Is that a ‘yes’ from you?”

“Well, it could be quite nice I guess.” Hwitaek shrugs nonchalantly.

Hongseok cheers then rushes off quickly saying he's going to get approval from the Headmistress. 

Hwitaek wraps himself in layers of sweaters and jackets and scarfs and decides to spend the time exploring the castle grounds. Most of the school grounds outside is still blanketed in snow despite it not snowing anymore and the sight before him is beautiful and healing as he trudges along. When he feels it getting too cold, he decides to head back to his comfortable bed, but not before grabbing some hot food and drinks from the kitchens.

As he reaches the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hwitaek is greeted by the sight of Hongseok chatting with her, while a bunch of things including blankets levitates next to him.

“Hyung, you're back.”

Hwitaek points at all the items Hongseok has. “You mean you managed to get your way?”

“You are my soulmate.” Hongseok says simply.

“So that gives us special privileges to bend the rules?” Hwitaek raises an eyebrow.

“Not always, but yes, if you know how to ask.” Hongseok replies, then speaks the correct password to the Fat Lady for them to enter.

“Ah, how very Slytherin of you.” Hwitaek comments as they walk into the room and the door swings shut. “And tell me, how do you know the password?”

“I heard your roommates say the password when I was here the other day… they weren't discreet about it surprisingly? I hope it was just a one-off slip up and not a permanent Gryffindor trait?” Hongseok places his stuff on one of the squashy armchairs. “The Slytherin prefects are constantly reminding everyone never to reveal the passwords.”

“Maybe because you guys probably hide dark artefacts or something down in the dungeons?” Hwitaek retorts as he dumps the food and drinks on the table. “And if you already knew the password, why were you standing outside the whole time?”

“When I arrived, the nice lady outside informed me that you're not around so I thought it would be more appropriate for me to wait first.”

“If you're going to stay here for the holidays I guess it's fine for you to know. We have it changed often anyway.”

“So…” Hongseok begins, then opens his arms.

“So what?” Hwitaek stares at the taller boy.

“Aren't you going to give me a welcome hug?” Hongseok asks, before adding. “There's no one else around to see.”

“Doesn't mean I need to hug you.”

“C’mon, you're always hugging everyone else!” Hongseok starts to whine.

“The last I checked, you aren't a baby so why are you behaving like one?” Hwitaek shakes his head mockingly.

“I'm  _ your _ baby.”

“Shut up, you're not!” Hwitaek feels his ears starting to burn red.

“Ok fine, you're  _ my _ baby since you're technically smaller in size.” Hongseok corrects himself.

“I'm going to kick you if you don't stop.”

“Stop being so stingy and hug me, will you?”

Hwitaek huffs as he takes a few strides to close the gap and wrap his arms around Hongseok, who cages Hwitaek immediately with his own arms. The feeling reminds him of home, and at first Hwitaek is struck with a longing for his mum’s cooking and just being with his family, before he is overwhelmed with a feeling like he is already at home.

“Oh dear.” Hongseok suddenly says, arms still wrapped around Hwitaek.

“What is it?”

“I don't think I want to ever let go.”

Hwitaek laughs but doesn't shove Hongseok away. Instead, he snuggles closer, if possible. Like Hongseok said, there's no one else around to see them, no one to tease them, and Hwitaek is going to allow himself to be self indulgent for the next two weeks.

  
  


❀‱♬❄


	2. Chapter 2

Hwitaek tries not to show a glum face as Hongseok helps him to tidy up the Gryffindor common room.

The two weeks pass by quickly and it almost feels like they’re trying to get rid of the evidence of a crime they have committed, which doesn't sit well with Hwitaek. But in a way, it's also a secret he has to keep from the rest of the Gryffindors who would not be too happy to hear about a Slytherin staying in their territory.

How ironic that in the past, he would have been one of the first to get angry if he found out such a thing was allowed to happen. Then again, Hwitaek thinks that he would still hate it if it was any other Slytherin here.

As the two of them work in relative silence, save for the furniture moving around after some spell work, Hwitaek finds himself reminiscing the past couple of days 

The Christmas Feast was a fun affair even when celebrating it with the teaching staff, and he's pretty sure he ate more than he normally does. Even then, it was still less than what Hongseok had consumed. Turns out that his soulmate loves to eat, and frequently receives packed food from the kitchen elves, all of whom Hongseok knew by name.

(Hwitaek learns it's because Hongseok befriended the kitchen elves this school year with the help of his Hufflepuff best friend Changgu and has been a regular visitor to the kitchens ever since.)

Speaking of food, among the Christmas presents Hwitaek received this time included a home-baked Christmas cake from Hongseok’s mum as well as some homemade dishes from his own mum. They find out that their parents have met up even before Christmas, and intend to celebrate the new year together, much to Hwitaek’s surprise.

(“Does your family not like Slytherin-dominated families or something?”

“Yeah… I was expecting them to be mad about this whole thing actually.”

“Hm, well, I guess it might have been my mum that made them change their minds. She wasn't sorted into Slytherin.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. She never studied at Hogwarts. She studied at Ilvermorny instead and has a love for muggle technology. My parents only met when she came over for a work trip, and then she never left. I hope you get to meet them soon.”

“Let's not talk about that. Just thinking about it is only going to make me stressed until I vomit.”

“I feel offended. My family is the coolest, what's so vomit-inducing about meeting them?”

“It's not them that's the problem, it's me. I need to make a good impression, don't I?”

“But you're meeting the family of just a friend.”

“You're not just a friend even if you're just a friend. And don't give me that face. I know you know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean even when I don't know what you mean.”

“Oh, shut up, brat.”)

Hongseok also shares with him the photos he had taken during  _ that _ Quidditch match. Hwitaek has lost count of how many photos Hongseok has taken of Hwitaek or with Hwitaek over the last two weeks, Hongseok explaining that this is part of collecting memories.

Sometimes, they play wizarding chess or gobstones or have snowball fights, and realise both are equally competitive. Other times, they just lie on the mattress they had dragged from Hwitaek’s bed into the common room and gossip about their school mates. At night, they sleep by the fireplace and share several blankets to keep warm together, though Hwitaek is always careful to make sure there are pillows (courtesy of his roommates) in between as a makeshift divider, even if it means that he's partially sleeping on the carpet.

Right now, it's the last day before the other students return, so that mattress is back in the boys’ dormitory while the two of them sit on the carpeted floor, huddled in front of the fireplace. 

“Hyung.”

“Hm?” Hwitaek feels sleepy, and wonders whether he will doze off.

“You've been quiet, what have you been busy thinking about?”

Hwitaek yawns as he shakes his head. “Nothing. Just tired from all the cleaning up.”

“I see…” Hongseok pauses, before continuing. “I'll miss you.”

“Hm, but you're not going somewhere faraway. You're still in Hogwarts.”

“Yeah, but we don't have any shared classes and aren't even in the same house so we will hardly see each other.” Hongseok points out.

“We'll still run into each other now and then.” Hwitaek dismisses the other’s worries as another yawn escapes his lips.

Hongseok doesn't say anything in reply, just looks at Hwitaek quietly. Suddenly he gets up and walks over to where his things are packed neatly, before waving his wand to cast a charm. “ _ Wingardium Leviosa _ .”

“Hey, where are you going?”

“Back to the Slytherin dungeons.” Hongseok states. “I need to put back my things too.”

“Oh, ok.” Hwitaek nods dumbly. “Will I see you at dinner?”

Hongseok shrugs. “If I have time.”

Hwitaek frowns. Hongseok, who loves food, thinking of skipping dinner? “Are you mad at me? Did I say something wrong?”

“No. I just have things to do.” Hongseok says, then turns around to leave. “See you when I see you, hyung.”

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


“Hello. When did my best friend turn into a lump?” Jaebeom greets Hwitaek, or rather, the pile hidden under blankets on Hwitaek’s bed.

There's a mumble coming from under the blankets.

“From the note you sent to me, I was given the impression that you have been enjoying yourself, and was expecting you to appear like you are on cloud nine.”

Hwitaek lifts up the blanket and sighs dramatically. “I think I said something wrong but I don't know what and now Hongseokie is mad at me again.”

Jaebeom rolls his eyes. “For all your insistence that you two are just platonic friends, you guys sure do have couple fights all the time.”

“Not a couple fight, but I'm starting to think this soulmate thing is a lie because I can't understand him? Why doesn't this soulmate bond allow me to like, read his thoughts?”

“There's always legilimency.”

“You're really such an unhelpful best friend sometimes.” Hwitaek sulks.

“Are you sure he's angry with you?” Jaebeom asks. “I saw him earlier, and he looked perfectly alright to me. He said he was going to take a walk and take some pictures too.”

“Maybe he just needs alone time because he’s sick of seeing my face every day for the past two weeks.”

Hwitaek sighs loudly again, flopping back onto his bed. He now has the whole bed to himself since last night and yet he feels like something is missing. Or someone. Perhaps this is why they say one might follow their soulmates into death, if being apart for some time already makes him feel somewhat empty. He thinks it's ridiculous and wishes that the soulmate bond was more useful, like being able to read each other's thoughts without needing to learn how to use legilimency, which is infinitely better than having mood swings.

“You know…” Jaebeom begins, interrupting Hwitaek’s sulking session. “You have two working legs and no one is stopping you from going to find him.”

“You know…” Hwitaek hauls himself up and off the bed. “You are right.”

“I usually am.”

“If you think so. But yes, I guess you have your usefulness as my best friend after all.”

“Why, thank you for the compliment.” Jaebeom replies sarcastically.

“You're welcome!” Hwitaek grins as he hits Jaebeom playfully. “I'm going to find Hongseokie now.”

“Yes, please do. I don't think I can tolerate any more of your moodiness.”

“I always knew you care about my happiness.” Hwitaek throws himself at Jaebeom to give him a quick hug before leaving. “Love ya too!”

Jaebeom mimes vomiting as Hwitaek runs off laughing.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


The soulmate bond does have its usefulness after all, as Hwitaek easily finds Hongseok even from a distance, the latter walking near the lake. He half-runs and half-trudges through the snow as fast as he can, before crashing clumsily into Hongseok’s back while laughing hysterically.

“Did you accidentally consume alcohol? You sound like a drunkard. Did you forget that you're underage?”

Hwitaek hits Hongseok lightly. “So rude, greeting your hyung like that.”

“What are you doing here anyway?”

“Looking for you.”

Hongseok raises an eyebrow, a small smile appearing on his lips. “You mean to say that you missed me already?”

“It has been slightly under 24 hours, so no, I don't miss you.” Hwitaek says, and notices Hongseok’s expression falling for a split second before it returns to neutral, so he adds. “I wanted to make sure you're not avoiding me because you're sick of my face or something.”

“I thought you'll be the one sick of spending time with me.”

“What? When did I ever give you that impression?”

“Hm… it just sounded like you didn't really care about spending time together when classes restart that's all… It's nothing, I was just overthinking.”

Hwitaek reaches out to pinch his cheeks. “You're actually a cute dongsaeng who wants hyung’s affection all the time, aren't you?”

“I feel like you're making fun of me now.”

“Hyung is showering you with his attention now.” Hwitaek coos at Hongseok.

“You're lucky I am too lazy to push you into the lake.”

Hwitaek sneaks a peek at what was previously a frozen lake, and notices that parts of the ice have melted a little. He shivers at the idea of being submerged in freezing cold waters.

Seeing the older boy shivering, Hongseok tugs at Hwitaek’s ungloved hand and puts their joint hands into his jacket pocket.

“What are you doing?”

“Stopping your hands from freezing until they drop off? Why didn't you wear gloves? You’re also not wearing your watch today to cover your wrist.”

“Oh, I was in a hurry and forgot.” Hwitaek replies sheepishly as he accepts with his free hand the heat pack Hongseok passes to him.

Inching nearer to close the gap and steal some of Hongseok’s warmth, Hwitaek also pushes their joint hands further into Hongseok’s jacket pocket. “Guess you have to help hide my wrist in your pocket all the way back to Gryffindor tower.”

Hongseok stops in his tracks, turning to Hwitaek in surprise. “What?”

“Just joking.” Hwitaek changes his mind, moving to pull his hand away only for Hongseok to tighten his hold.

“We're still outdoors, you idiot, stay close to keep warm.”

“Brat, who are you calling an idiot?”

“Don't worry, you're a lovable one to me.” Hongseok assures him as he pulls him along to make their way back indoors.

“You're saying all these cheesy lines even when they don't work on me.” Hwitaek rolls his eyes. “You should use them on the girls that worship you.”

“Maybe I'm practising on you first to decide which ones are more effective.”

Hwitaek snickers in amusement. “Who taught them to you anyway? Your brother?”

“I'm naturally charming, hyung. Born this way.”

“If you're like that at twelve, I cannot imagine what you'll be like when you're older, breaking hearts here, there and everywhere.”

“Then I'll make sure to work my charm solely on you so that I won't break any hearts.” Hongseok declares.

“No, thank you.”

Hongseok ignores Hwitaek’s rejection and presses on. “I'll start by sending you secret messages every day.”

“I don't think your pet owl is meant to be running such unimportant errands for you.”

“Flying.” Hongseok corrects. “And my owl’s name is Mister Stark.”

“What?” Hwitaek turns his head with a questioning look.

“Because Mister Stark flies, not runs errands.”

A short laugh escapes Hwitaek’s mouth before he can stop it, much to Hongseok’s delight.

“Ah-ha! You appreciate my sense of humour.” Hongseok points at Hwitaek, smiling victoriously. “I see that my plan to charm you is already in progress.”

“You're ridiculous.”

“Ridiculously charming. I'm afraid I can't help it.”

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


Mister Stark doesn't fly over the next morning at breakfast, but Hwitaek still finds a deceivingly blank sticky note magically dropped in front of his plate, subtle enough to not catch anyone else’s attention. Hwitaek glances quickly at the Slytherin table to see Hongseok chattering away with his house mates, as if he didn't just use magic to send his secret message.

_ Good morning to my favourite hyung! Don't tell my brother or Jinho I said this. Hope you have a fun day at your classes later, although I know it won't be as enjoyable without my company. - HS _

Hwitaek tries to keep a straight face as he quickly shoves the note into his pocket before going back to eat.

The notes continue coming daily, sometimes longer than others when Hongseok wants to share anecdotes of what happened the day before, but Hwitaek never replies since he's not sure how the other has managed this. It makes him a little envious that a second-year is smart enough to come up with his own magic.

Hwitaek keeps all of them in a blank scrapbook, but Shinwon catches him in the midst of pasting a note, and the latter is confused by Hwitaek keeping what looked like blank sticky notes.

At first, Hwitaek tries to bluff the younger that the notes are just top secret Quidditch stuff, but Shinwon looks at him as if he's saying, “do you think I'm stupid?” and just crosses his arms reproachfully.

“Can you keep this a secret?” When Shinwon nods, Hwitaek continues. “These are notes from Hongseok. He's able to cast a charm on these notes such that I'm the only one who can read the contents.”

“So, like secret love messages?”

“They're not love messages.” Hwitaek huffs. “It's just him telling me what happened during his day.”

“If you say so.”

“Yes I do say so.”

“Though I'm not quite sure why you would need to keep such notes, but what do I know about soulmates?”

Hwitaek turns bright red.

Shinwon doesn't say more, and keeps it a secret as promised.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


February comes meaning the resumption of Quidditch practices, which Hwitaek and Jaebeom have been looking forward to, but it also means most of the student population start getting excited about the fast approaching Valentine’s Day.

Jaebeom has scored a date with Jiyeon who has been flirting with him since the start of the year. Even though his best friend shies away from talking about their relationship, Hwitaek can tell that Jaebeom really likes her and he's happy for him.

Hwitaek himself doesn't have date plans although he is allowed to go to Hogsmeade this year, so he's mainly planning to spend the day at Hogsmeade doing all the things he missed out on after skipping the previous Hogsmeade weekend trip.

He'll have to hang out on his own though, since most of his other friends have either already made date plans (like Jaebeom), or are too young to go to Hogsmeade (like Hongseok and Shinwon), or aren't going because they rather avoid being surrounded by couples (namely Jinho).

It's after Transfiguration class with the Ravenclaws when the strangest thing happens. Hwitaek is approached by a Slytherin who isn't Hongseok nor Jinyoung, but he recognises the younger boy as one of Hongseok’s classmates.

“Will you be my girlfriend’s valentine?”

Hwitaek blinks in confusion. “...Sorry, can you repeat that again?”

“I am asking if you can take my girlfriend out on a Hogsmeade date on Valentine’s Day since I can't go this year. She quite fancies you.” The young boy explains. “I don't really mind since it's a one-off thing, and I would rather she enjoy the day with someone instead of being alone or stuck at Hogwarts.”

“Erm…”

“Sorry, he can't.” A hand loops through Hwitaek’s arm, and he sees that it is Seungwan, his Ravenclaw classmate and friend from the frog choir. “He's already taking me on a date.”

“Oh, ok. No worries, I was just trying my luck.” The Slytherin boy nods and walks off.

“That was weird.” Hwitaek remarks after the boy is gone. “Thanks for getting me out of an awkward situation.”

“Actually…”

“Oh no, what do you want from me?”

“I do need you to go with me to Hogsmeade as a favour.”

Hwitaek narrows his eyes at the girl. “Like a date?”

“Yeah, like a date.”

“I know you don't like me in a romantic way, so who is the poor soul you are trying to fool?” Hwitaek sighs in pity.

“Yah, I'll have you know that many would be honoured to go on a date with me.”

“Yes, yes, you're the most popular girl in our year. Intelligent, great singer, decent-looking…”

“Decent?!” Seungwan exclaims, offended.

“I'm going off to my next class now. I've got Potions.”

Seungwan grabs Hwitaek’s arm before he leaves. “Ok, ok. Please help me? I tried to get Joonmyeon-oppa jealous by saying I'm going on a date with you. Since you're both Quidditch players y'know.”

“For all your intelligence…” Hwitaek tsks.

“C’mon, Hwitaek, please help me? Please? The best seeker in Hogwarts and my very nice and helpful friend.”

Hwitaek chuckles. “Alright. Since you asked so nicely.”

“Thank you!” Seungwan reaches out to give a brief hug to Hwitaek. “You can ask me for a favour next time and I'll help without hesitation.”

“I'll take note of that.” Hwitaek jokes. “Ok gotta go before I get punished for being late to class.”

“Yes, yes, talk to you next time to discuss.” Seungwan waves and turns to rush off for her own class.

Hwitaek catches up with Jaebeom and the rest, and tells his best friend quietly about the fake date plan, which he finds amusing. Jaebeom, however, did not look too amused.

“Are you not asking Hongseok first?”

“What for? It's not like I need his permission.” Hwitaek shrugs. “He might even find it entertaining, unlike you. You're too serious.”

“Ok, just don't come whining to me when he gets mad at you again.” Jaebeom rolls his eyes.

“Too bad. You're my best friend.” Hwitaek shoots a finger gun at Jaebeom. “It's your role in this story to hear me whine when I'm upset.”

Jaebeom heaves a melodramatic sigh. “It's so difficult playing a supporting character role to a protagonist who's not the brightest crayon in the box.”

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


Hwitaek stands up and stretches his arms to loosen his muscles, as he stares down at his completed Herbology essay, satisfied. Hongseok, who is still seated, had finished his own homework earlier and is currently just snacking and reading a comic magazine while waiting for Hwitaek. 

They're at the Hufflepuff table in the Great Hall, one of their neutral grounds. Opposite them, the first-years Shinwon, Changgu and another kid named Yanan are still huddled over their parchments.

“You're done?” Hongseok looks up while munching, looking a little like a cute chipmunk.

“Yes, finally.” Hwitaek sits back down, turning a little towards Hongseok before lifting his legs and placing them over the other’s thigh. “I still need to wait for the ink to dry though.”

Hongseok nods, then turns back to reading his comic.

“I just remembered that I haven't told you something.” Hwitaek says as he wriggles forward to wrap an arm around Hongseok’s shoulder, placing his chin on the shoulder nearer to him.

“Yeah?” Hongseok answers absentmindedly, his focus still on what looked like an action scene in the comic.

“I am going to Hogsmeade for Valentine’s Day with Seungwan.”

Hongseok stops chewing, turning his attention back to Hwitaek. “From the choir? The one I know? Like a date?”

“Yes.”

“Oh… Ok… I hope you have fun.” Hongseok says, then reaches for a bag of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans and takes one out to put against Hwitaek’s lips. “Have one.”

Hwitaek pulls back a bit. “What flavour is this?”

“Isn't the fun in tasting it and finding out?” Hongseok asks, still offering the sweet.

Hwitaek lets Hongseok put the bean into his mouth, then proceeds to make a face, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

“You just gave me one that's probably ear wax or something!”

“Fun, isn't it?”

“Don't tell me you're jealous because I can't take you instead?” Hwitaek glares at Hongseok.

“What if I am?”

“The date’s not even-” Hwitaek begins, before stopping himself as he realises the three first-years were looking at them. “What?”

“We feel like we're triple third wheels here. Perhaps you two need to find the Room of Requirement.”

“Have you finished your homework, Shinwonie?”

“No.” Shinwon replies, quickly looking back down at his homework, the other two following suit.

Satisfied, Hwitaek turns back to Hongseok. He looks around, before lowering his volume to continue what he wanted to say earlier. “As I was trying to say, the so-called date with Seungwan is not exactly real. I'm helping her make someone else jealous.”

“Joonmyeon-hyung.” One of the first-years mutters under their breath. He suspects it's one of the two Hufflepuff kids.

“Oh, then why didn't you say so earlier? Now you ate a bad flavoured bean for nothing.” Hongseok remarks.

“So you knew it was a disgusting flavour and intentionally gave it to me.” Hwitaek grumbles. “Am I going to get poisoned by you one day?”

“Only if you ever do something to deserve it.”

“How reassuring.” Hwitaek retorts, but still accepts the bar of chocolate being fed to him by Hongseok. He glances at the first-years again when he hears a whispered conversation.

“Are you sure they’re not dating?”

“No, they’re just friends.”

“But he’s almost in Hongseok-hyung’s lap.”

Hwitaek coughs loudly as he extracts himself away from Hongseok to put some distance between the two of them. He reaches out to hold Shinwon’s hand from across the table. “I like skinship and am generally like that with close friends. It gives me a feeling of comfort and stability.”

“Oh.” Yanan replies dumbly, looking slightly embarrassed to have been caught gossiping with Changgu.

“Hyung, I would like my hand back.” Shinwon says. “Also, please don’t crumple the top of my parchment.”

Hwitaek pouts, but let’s go of Shinwon’s hand and settles back into a proper seating position. Instinctively, his hand reaches out to Hongseok but he stops himself when he realises what he’s about to do. Noticing the action from the side of his eye, Hongseok subtly reaches out for Hwitaek’s hand and holds it under the table, out of everyone else’s view.

Hwitaek hiccups in surprise.

And he can't stop.

Hongseok tries not to laugh as he takes his wand and says an incantation to stop Hwitaek from hiccupping, before also conjuring a glass of water for the older, who gratefully accepts.

Hwitaek takes a deep breath after drinking the water, trying to calm himself so that another round of hiccups won’t start again. Hongseok hasn’t let go of his other hand the whole time, and really, he shouldn’t be overreacting like that. He said so himself that he likes skinship, so he keeps telling himself that this is fine.

It’s perfectly fine.

It’s more than perfectly fine.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


Hwitaek finds out that spending Valentine’s Day at Hogsmeade with Seungwan also involves the two of them sitting awkwardly in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop after they’re done with their shopping. Only because she insists that her plan fails if they don’t get seen in the tea shop, since it’s the place that couples frequent.

Looking around as he sips his cup of tea, Hwitaek personally finds the decoration a bit of an eyesore, but what makes his eyes hurt even more is the sight of couples being all intimate with each other. He swears he saw Jongdae at one of the corner tables kissing his girlfriend, and he’s not sure but it looks like Jaebeom might also be at one of the tables holding his date’s hands and staring into her eyes dreamily. (Hwitaek is definitely going to tease him about it.)

“Sorry.” Seungwan says, noting Hwitaek’s discomfort.

“Word of advice, don’t bring Joonmyeon-sshi here when he finally goes on a date with you.” Hwitaek says. “I’m not sure he’ll like this type of environment.”

Just then, pink confetti shoots out from the golden cherubs, some landing into their beverages.

“You’re right. We should have gone to Three Broomsticks.” Seungwan sighs, pushing her drink aside. “Anyway, maybe I’ll just try my luck to ask Joonmyeon-oppa on a date next year when he’s not all stressed out over his O.W.L.s.”

“Maybe you should ask for a solo part and sing to him during the end of term feast.” Hwitaek suggests cheekily.

Seungwan chuckles. “As exciting as that idea sounds, what if he thinks I’m playing a prank on him and doesn’t take me seriously?”

“Who knows? Maybe he's the type to like such grand gestures.”

“It's not something us Ravenclaws will do though, unlike you courageous Gryffindors.” Seungwan waves dismissively. “Anyway, enough about me. Tell me what's going on between you and my handsome junior Hongseokie.”

“Who?” Hwitaek pretends he doesn't understand.

“I saw the two of you hanging out a few times. He even came over to me during the last choir practice asking me to enjoy myself on our date but not too much. It felt a little threatening.”

Hwitaek shrugs. “We're friends.”

“That’s it?”

“Well, we have mutual friends, is it so surprising?”

“Tell me more details! Especially now while everybody's too busy snogging and being disgustingly intimate, so they won't even bother to eavesdrop on our conversation.” 

“I'm really just friends with him.” Hwitaek repeats. “I don’t know what else there is to say?”

“As long as I’ve known you, you’ve been the stereotypical Slytherin-hating Gryffindor. Now you’re acting extremely chummy with a Slytherin. How can you expect me not to be curious?”

“I just happened to get the opportunity to know him and decided that he’s not that bad for a Slytherin.” Hwitaek says, trying to keep his answer as vague as possible. “It doesn’t necessarily mean that I am now a Slytherin-loving Gryffindor, because I’m definitely not.”

“So he’s an exception!” Seungwan concludes enthusiastically. “This is way more interesting than my non-existent love life.”

“Is it that difficult to be more interesting than your non-existent love life?”

“I can’t help feeling excited on behalf of Hongseokie.” Seungwan grins, ignoring Hwitaek’s jibe. She leans her elbow on the table, resting her chin on her palm. “You are aware that he has a teeny bit of crush on you, aren’t you? It’s cute. Don’t you think he’s cute? I think you two look cute together.”

“I didn’t come on this fake date with you to be harassed like that.” Hwitaek grumbles.

“Ok, ok, I’ll stop teasing you.” Seungwan laughs. “But word of advice, don’t wait too long. I know we're only thirteen, but time flies fast. Next thing you know, puberty hits hard and Hongseokie comes to Hogwarts looking even more handsome than he already is, adding more admirers to his already long list.”

Hwitaek opens his mouth and is about to say that he's not worried because Hongseok is his platonic soulmate for life, but stops himself. Partly because he's still not comfortable with revealing the fact about them being soulmates; partly because he has been finding it harder to keep his feelings in check, although he’s not going to admit that aloud anytime soon.

So Hwitaek ends up looking like a goldfish with a gaping mouth, making Seungwan laugh.

“I hope you're not making that face because you're imagining how Hongseok might look in the future.”

“I'm not, and you said you’ll stop teasing.” Hwitaek is quick with his rebuttal this time. Seriously, he does not want to think about that. Hongseok is already handsome enough that it makes Hwitaek angry sometimes.

Seungwan lifts her arms in surrender. “Oops my bad. Let's go to Three Broomsticks and see if we can get a seat. Food and drinks are on me!”

“What kind of date would I be if I let you pay for everything?” Hwitaek rolls his eyes. 

“This isn't even a real date. Let me pay for something.”

“Just drinks then. I'll pay for the food. Let's escape from this awfully decorated place.”

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


“This feels weird.” Hwitaek fidgets as he surveys the crowd around him. Most of the Gryffindors in attendance are relaxed since this is a Ravenclaw-Slytherin match. 

“What's weird?” Hongseok, who is seated next to him, knocks his leg lightly to stop him from shaking it.

“You.”

“You mean about Jinho-hyung and I sitting together even though our houses are competing?”

Since some Gryffindors chose not to attend, there’s enough seats for their friends to join in Gryffindor’s section. Hwitaek did not want to sit in the Hufflepuff section considering they’re his next opponents, so he managed to convince Hongseok and Jinho to join him and Jaebeom, with Jinho sitting on Hongseok’s other side, and Jaebeom next to Hwitaek.

He couldn't completely avoid the Hufflepuffs though. In the row in front of them, Changgu and Yanan are accompanying Shinwon. Hwitaek supposes he’ll let this go this time.

“That too, but I also mean you as a Slytherin sitting here among Gryffindors.” Hwitaek leans forward to address Jinho. “Not you Jinho-hyung. We're fine with Ravenclaws of course.”

“Thank you.” Jinho smiles.

“Should I go back to sit with my house then?” Hongseok sulks. “You're the one who suggested we watch the match together.”

“I didn't anticipate how weird it would be.”

“Aren't you the only one weirded out? I'm the odd one here but I just feel perfectly great and excited for the match.”

“You feel comfortable anywhere as long as a certain someone is next to you.” Jinho comments. “Now shush, the game is starting.”

Hwitaek and Hongseok make a mouth zipping action simultaneously, and look at each other in surprise after that while Jinho and Jaebeom just shake their heads.

As the match goes into play, Hwitaek finds himself watching nervously. Although his accident happened months ago, he's been feeling anxious more than usual during his Quidditch training, which only his teammates know about as he didn't want them telling anyone else. Jaebeom had suggested that he look for Madam Pomfrey for a calming draught of sorts, but Hwitaek is adamant about overcoming this on his own.

Next to him, Hongseok is cheering as Slytherin scores another goal. They're leading, much to Hwitaek’s dismay, but he has to admit that seeing Hongseok’s exuberance up close makes it hard for him to stay mad.

When a Bludger almost hits a Slytherin Chaser before being knocked away by their Beater, Hwitaek finds himself tense up. He quietly reaches out for Jaebeom’s hand, who lets him grab tight.

Hongseok seems to have noticed his odd behaviour. “You're doing ok?”

“Just taken aback that's all.” Hwitaek says as he tries to act normal. 

It takes Hwitaek a lot of self control not to also reach out for Hongseok with his other free hand. He does not want his housemates to start gossiping, so he just subtly squeezes his hand in the space between them, trying to seek comfort from the warmth from Hongseok.

It doesn't escape Hongseok though, who squeezes his own hand into the space and hooks his pinky finger with Hwitaek’s.

“Does this help a little?” He whispers Hwitaek quietly.

“Ye- Yes… thank you.”

His pinky finger remains hooked around Hongseok’s until the end of the match. Slytherin ends up winning the match by a huge margin but Hwitaek finds himself a lot calmer and not as upset as he normally is when Slytherin wins, and even manages to smile as he sees Hongseok teasing Jinho. 

“Are you sure you don't want to see Madam Pomfrey before our own match?” Jaebeom asks quietly as they make their way back to the dorms.

“Yeah, I think I will be fine.”

Jaebeom looks at him with skepticism. “Don't force yourself, alright?”

“Yes, I know.”

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


The Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match approaches fast.

Hwitaek silently gives himself a pep talk that he'll be fine and isn't suffering from any post-traumatic stress disorder and that he’ll catch the Snitch and win the match for Gryffindor like he always does.

He scans the crowd from above, hoping to let the cheerful atmosphere consume him as a boost, before his eyes rest on Hongseok.

Hongseok is decked in Gryffindor colours and is sitting with Jinho, Shinwon, Changgu and Yanan, in the Ravenclaw section this time, so the group of them stick out. Even if they didn't stand out from the crowd, Hwitaek is sure that he’ll still be able to find Hongseok.

“Stop ogling and focus.” Chanyeol says as he flies past Hwitaek.

“I will, I will.” Hwitaek says, just as mini fireworks are suddenly shot up into the sky a distance away from the players, and Hwitaek’s name appears in red and gold.

They hear Baekhyun excitedly pointing it out over the commentator microphone, and while most have assumed it came from Gryffindors, Hwitaek is very sure he saw Hongseok releasing those fireworks before waving his wand to hide the evidence.

Hwitaek smiles in amusement, but when the whistle blows signaling the start of the match, it's like a trigger to make Hwitaek feel anxious again.

Everytime he sees a Bludger heading towards his teammates before being blocked, Hwitaek feels his heartbeat quicken, even though he knows Hufflepuffs are a nice lot and are playing within the rules, and he trusts his own teammates.

So he tries to take a deep breath but it doesn't really help to calm himself down, and he finds his breath quickening instead. The team is scoring points though so he doesn't want a time out.

“Hey, are you ok?” The Hufflepuff seeker asks from where he's flying a few meters away, and Hwitaek finds his brain blanking out when trying to recall the name. He nods to signal that he's doing fine even though he isn't. The other seeker just nods and flies away in search of the Snitch.

Hwitaek turns to look at Hongseok, who is looking at him anxiously as well, but who smiles and waves when he notices Hwitaek looking back at him. That actually works in calming him down.

Unfortunately, in that split moment, Hwitaek hears a loud shout and sees the other seeker flying quickly towards a gold speck. Hwitaek curses under his breath as he takes off.

He doesn't catch the Snitch for the first time.

Gryffindor loses.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


Someone in Gryffindor house accuses Hwitaek of being distracted by his ‘Slytherin boyfriend’ during the game, making them lose the match. Some people have agreed with the narrative. His Quidditch teammates tell him to ignore it and not to take it to heart, but Hwitaek feels so upset with himself about losing, that he starts to believe it too.

So by the time Hongseok manages to get to Hwitaek after the game, Hwitaek is not in the best state and is sitting alone in the dressing room having asked his teammates to leave him alone for a while.

With the whispers of accusations from his housemates still ringing in his ears, Hwitaek takes his stress out on the younger boy.

“So you should be ecstatic that Gryffindor lost.”

Hongseok ignores Hwitaek’s sarcasm, brushing it off as Hwitaek being upset and not taking it personally. “Hyung, are you ok? You didn't look alright during the match.”

“You made it worse.”

“What? How did I make it worse?”

“I lost sight of the Snitch because of you.” Hwitaek says in a spiteful tone.

“You were in an almost panic state during the match from what I sensed. Don't blame this on me.”

“Oh, so you're saying I should blame myself?” Hwitaek raises an eyebrow.

“Look, I absolutely hate losing too but I’m not sure why you and I should be arguing about this.” Hongseok says as he tries hard to keep the exasperation out of his voice.

“Then leave me alone.”

“Can you just breathe and calm down?” Hongseok tries. “You're making yourself feel worse.”

“No. You are the one making me feel worse.”

“Hyung, please stop.” Hongseok begs.

“No, you stop.” Hwitaek spat out, pointing a finger at Hongseok.

“Why are you acting like this?” Hongseok questions, letting out an exasperated sigh. “Did someone say something about us?”

“I'm acting like this all because of you.”

“You're really going to blame this all on me? Fine, let's say this is really my fault, then what do you want me to do?” Hongseok demands angrily. “I can't change the result. Should I not attend your Quidditch matches anymore because I distract you or something?”

“You should have never tried to integrate into my life in the first place. I'm only thirteen, and am happy being a normal student who only needs to worry about studies and Quidditch. Things were going perfectly fine when you were just lurking in the background and I never even knew you existed.” Hwitaek rants.

“Hyung, don't do this to me. You promised.”

“Well they say promises are meant to be broken.” Hwitaek bites out sharply, steamrolling ahead with his angry rant. “Call me childish, but I wish I never bumped into you that day. It’s not like I would have ever wanted to befriend a Slytherin like you if it wasn’t because of this stupid soulmates thing that I never even asked for. Now I feel obligated to get close to you and act unlike my true self and that’s why this situation happened.”

Hongseok opens his mouth slightly, then closes it. He blinks his eyes as he lifts his head and looks up at the ceiling. “Do you really mean that, hyung?”

“Do I look like I’m lying to you right now?”

Hongseok lowers his head and looks back at Hwitaek, and the latter stiffens when he sees a hint of wetness in the younger’s eyes. “No, you don’t look like you’re lying about what you really think and feel about me.”

Hwitaek grits his teeth. He still feels angry at Hongseok, so he does not want to let himself give in just because Hongseok is on the verge of crying.

“What are you crying for? Are you trying to make me feel guilty again like the last time?”

“No. I’m not. Sorry. I’m not trying to make you feel guilty.”

Hwitaek turns away, not wanting to look at the other anymore, signalling the end of the conversation.

“Sorry. I’ll leave you alone from now on.” Hongseok mumbles softly, but his words still reach Hwitaek’s ears. “Please take care of yourself.”

A minute later, Hwitaek hears the door close.

It’s like a switch.

All his anger at Hongseok dissipates along with Hongseok’s departure from the room. 

Hwitaek stands up and takes a few steps towards the door, his instincts screaming at himself to run after the younger boy to apologise. But he stops himself at the door, hesitating, and rubs his face in frustration.

He's confused because while he meant every single word he said, that he was letting out his true thoughts and feelings on the matter, it doesn't make him feel any better. But he can't trust the guilt that's slowly creeping in because he thinks his emotions are being manipulated by the soulmate bond.

Still, Hwitaek knows he's also being unfair to Hongseok by putting all of the blame on the younger over something the universe decided for them. He knows that his words to Hongseok were harsher than normal, that no matter how much he hates Slytherins in general, he has never once spoken to any other regular Slytherin in the same manner.

But, Hongseok has always been the exception for him, right?

Now Hwitaek feels angry with himself instead, for being the worst soulmate Hongseok could have.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


When Hwitaek refuses to get out of bed the next morning, Jaebeom decides that enough is enough.

He had dragged Hwitaek to see Madam Pomfrey and Hwitaek was prescribed to take some potions to help him. Apparently the potions were personally brewed by their Potions teacher but Hwitaek hadn't been in a state to pay attention at all to what their effects were and all the other details. It was a good thing Jaebeom had been with him and is basically taking care of him now and monitoring him closely.

Now, Hwitaek finds himself feeling numb for long periods of time and occasionally unaware of what goes on around him, apparently a potential side effect.

Hwitaek does notice that Hongseok has somehow disappeared off his radar, not even triggering his soulmate senses once. It's definitely unusual, since he recalls how he's always been able to pick Hongseok out from a crowd and how his senses always gravitate to the other. Yet he's drawing a complete blank now.

More blank than the magic notes Hongseok used to send to him.

Even those notes have stopped coming. 

He keeps his notebook that holds his collection of Hongseok's old notes hidden and out of sight, so that he won't be tempted to look at them, afraid of what might happen if he does.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


It’s a rare occasion when Jaebeom has reluctantly left him alone in the library, only because he’d been chased away by Hwitaek himself to go spend time with his girlfriend.

The library is pretty empty by this time of day on a weekend, with many vacant tables and seats, so Hwitaek is surprised when someone approaches his table and sits across from him.

He looks up from his book to see that it was Lee Seungjoon, a second-year from Gryffindor who he hasn't spoken much to.

“Sunbaenim.” Seungjoon bows in greeting, something Hwitaek isn't too used to.

“Did you need some help with homework?” Hwitaek asks, seeing several books in Seungjoon’s arms.

Seungjoon shook his head vigorously. “No, it's not that. I just wanted to tell you that I don't agree with those who said that it was sunbaenim’s fault that we lost. It probably doesn't mean much but you have my support, sunbaenim.”

“Thank you, Seungjoon.” Hwitaek says. It's kind of endearing how his junior who hasn't talked to him before is coming over just to give him words of encouragement. “And you can just call me ‘hyung’ next time.”

“Oh!” Seungjoon looks surprised and excited, before realising that he might have been a little loud. He lowers his volume to a whisper, raising a fist in the air. “Fighting!”

Hwitaek nods, and watches Seungjoon hurry off to meet his friend waiting outside the library, before returning his attention to the book in front of him. He finds it harder to focus though, memories of the aftermath of the game entering his thoughts once more.

A couple of minutes later, he feels another presence and when he looks up this time, he sees another familiar face.

“Jinho-hyung.”

“How are you doing, Hwitaekie?”

“Mm, ok I guess.” Hwitaek mumbles. “You found out?”

“It's not hard to see you haven't been yourself lately.”

“It's just the medication making me all robot-like.” Hwitaek says, shrugging. “Feel somewhat numb but it's better than flipping out I suppose. Don't worry, Jaebeom told me that Madam Pomfrey said that I am making progress, so maybe I can stop taking the potions soon.”

“That's good. There's no need to rush though, just take your time to get better. You will get better, don't worry.”

“Well, Gryffindor is playing Ravenclaw next. So sooner rather than later would be preferred.”

Jinho smiles softly. “Yes, I look forward to seeing you play against my house.”

“Even if I win?”

“I would rather Gryffindor win than Slytherin, although Hongseok will be mad at me for saying this.”

Hwitaek tries to return the warm smile Jinho is giving him, but finds himself unable to.

“Hwitaek, sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Please don't cry.”

“What?” Hwitaek blinks confusedly, before realising his eyes are a little wet. “Oh.”

“I'm sorry.”

“It's not your fault, hyung. Don't apologise.” Hwitaek says wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. The action makes him realise that he forgot to wear his watch, though his sleeves are covering his wrist.

He pulls his sleeve up to stare at the words. It only makes him tear up again.

Jinho gets up from his seat opposite to take the one next to Hwitaek instead, gently patting Hwitaek on the back. He looks like he wants to ask, but doesn't.

“It's what Hongseokie said to me.” Hwitaek explains without prompt, sniffing. It's unusual that he's being emotional again after feeling numb for so many days, but it's like he can't stop once the tap has been turned on.

“If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen.”

Hwitaek takes a deep breath. When he feels himself calm down enough, he speaks up again in a soft voice. “I don't know what's true anymore, hyung. I keep doubting myself because I don't know if it's real or if it's just this ancient magic talking.”

“Magic is always a part of us though.”

“I know that... so then I start to think maybe I am just unnecessarily thinking too much. So I keep vacillating between two opposite ends of the spectrum that it makes me confused which side of myself to trust? It’s… it's so confusing to me. I don't feel like myself.”

Jinho nods slowly, contemplating. “Maybe you just need time to slowly organise your thoughts to understand yourself better? And I think that's perfectly ok.”

“But Jinho-hyung, I said extremely mean things to Hongseokie after the match and now he's really disappeared on me like I asked.”

“Perhaps he's just giving you some space. Maybe he needs it too…” Jinho says carefully. “I think Hongseokie also needs time to feel better.”

“He probably hates me now.” Hwitaek says, voice cracking as he looks down at his fingers, trying to remember the warm fuzzy feeling he always felt when Hongseok holds his hand. He can feel another bout of tears threatening to spill. “I would hate myself if I were him.”

Jinho pulls Hwitaek into a hug. “I don't know exactly what you said to him and I won't ask, and it's true that Hongseokie is the type not to forget things, but I think he'll still forgive you if you apologise.”

“I want to, I really do. I just don't know how.” Hwitaek buries himself further into Jinho’s embrace. “I miss having him around. Have you seen him recently? Is he doing ok?”

“Well… he's kind of ghosted everyone outside of his classes. He's requested to pull out of the choir as well. So I haven't seen him either.”

If Hongseok has been taking such measures to hide himself, it explains how he manages to stay out of Hwitaek’s radar for so long. Knowing that only makes Hwitaek more upset and worried though, a frown forming on his face.

“I managed to check with some of his close friends.” Jinho continues. “From what I gathered, he only leaves his room to attend classes while he secretly gets the kitchen elves to deliver food directly to his room, so at least it sounds like he's still eating his meals.”

“He wouldn't be like this if I hadn't treated him that way. I'm really the worst person alive.”

“You may have made a mistake but that does not make you the worst person alive.” Jinho corrects. “If you were so bad, I wouldn't be your friend and wouldn't be here hugging you and trying to comfort you.”

“Thank you, hyung.” Hwitaek mumbles, closing his eyes and just letting himself breathe slowly.

A few minutes pass by calmly and quietly, when Hwitaek feels it.

He jerks back, pulling away from Jinho as he swivels to look at the direction of the library exit, where he sees Hongseok’s back view, the younger storming out of the library as fast as he can.

“Hongseok. It's Hongseok.” He says hurriedly, standing up in a rush, almost knocking Jinho and the table over. “Jinho-hyung, I need to go.”

“Go. I’ll take care of your things.”

Hwitaek runs out immediately, ignoring the librarian’s complaints about how students keep running in the library these days. He lets his instincts guide him towards Hongseok, and soon spots the back of the younger, hurrying his own footsteps to catch up. Eventually Hwitaek finds himself being lead him to an empty classroom, where Hongseok is standing with a wand in hand, pointing straight at Hwitaek

“Stop following me. Why don't you go back to hugging Jinho-hyung?”

“Hongseokie, please, let me apologise.”

Hongseok snorts as he glares at Hwitaek darkly. “Why apologise when you meant every single word you said?”

“Not every single word. And some of it was what I felt at the beginning but not anymore. I was just in a bad mental state after the match and I’m so sorry I took my anger out on you but I-”

“Hyung.” Hongseok interrupts. “I don't want to listen to your excuses anymore. This isn't the first time you tell me something and then do a hundred-eighty on me. Have you ever considered what it feels like for me?”

“I'm sorry that I hurt you over and over again. I'm really sorry.”

“Are you really? Or are you apologising because you feel  _ obligated _ ?” Hongseok retorts sharply. 

Hwitaek shakes his head fervently. “No, no, no, it's not like that.”

“I know that it’s hard for you to accept me, hyung. You didn't know me, never noticed me, and all of a sudden you find yourself tied to this stranger for the rest of your life. I know that you think you're behaving this way because the magic is making you do so and that's why you feel forced by the situation. I know that being your friend is more than I can ask for. I know all this... and I hate it.” Hongseok says in a defeated tone, lowering his wand.

“I’m sorry. I will change. Please give me time.” Hwitaek says desperately, and he knows he's starting to cry again and might not be able to stop.

“How many times are we going to do this?” Hongseok wipes his own tears that began to fall. “Do you realise that all this time you've never cared to ask me what I want?”

“What do you want Hongseokie? Tell me. I will work hard to give it to you.”

“I want us to have what the other soulmates have in the stories, both the real ones and the fictional ones.”

“You know I’m stupid when it comes to this, and I don't want to make false promises, but I’ll try.”

“I don’t know, maybe I am the one who is stupid since I keep wanting to believe you, hyung.” Hongseok groans in frustration. “You keep pushing me away and pulling me back and I just keep letting you do this to me because I like you  _ so, so much _ . I still like you so much even now when I’m mad at you.” 

Hwitaek steps forward tentatively, observing to see if Hongseok will raise his wand again if he gets closer. When Hongseok doesn't stop him, Hwitaek rushes forward and reaches out to hold Hongseok’s free hand.

“I am genuinely sorry, Hongseokie. I am not expecting you to forgive me straight away but I will work to gain your forgiveness.”

Suddenly, Hwitaek feels himself being pulled forward by the hand towards Hongseok, until their faces are a mere inches apart. Hwitaek’s eyes widen as the younger leans forward to close the gap and leave a quick peck on his lips, before letting go of Hwitaek’s hand and stepping away.

“Sorry, hyung. But I don't want to just be your friend anymore.”

“I- I- I'll try to give you what you want. But I need time. Please.”

“I'll give you time.” Hongseok says as he takes another step backwards away from Hwitaek. “But during that time, please stay away and don't look for me until you have convinced yourself that what you want from this is what I want too.”

Hwitaek sucks in a breath. “I don't want us to avoid each other again.”

“We don't have to actively avoid each other, but we don't need to intentionally seek each other out either. We can just go back to how things were before you fell into me on the stairway.”

“Please, I can't do this alone. Don't go.”

Hongseok smiles sadly. “Sorry, hyung.” Then he raises his wand and casts a spell before Hwitaek can react.

Hwitaek gets knocked out. 

When he wakes up just a short while later, Hongseok has already disappeared once again.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


They go home for the Easter holidays and soon, Hwitaek finds himself at King’s Cross station saying goodbye to his parents as he gets ready to return to Hogwarts for the rest of the term.

Hwitaek sees Hongseok at the platform, and it makes his heartbeat quicken, the memory of their brief kiss resurfacing.

Just like Hwitaek, Hongseok is also surrounded by his family. He sees an older boy with a resemblance to Hongseok whom Hwitaek guesses must be Hongseok’s older brother, a fifth-year. And who, according to Hongseok, contemplated staying back in Hogwarts with Hongseok during Christmas break to make sure Hwitaek isn't out to hurt his younger brother again.

He wonders if Hongseok’s brother wants to skin him alive now. Physically, Hwitaek doubts he’ll be any match for Hongseok’s brother if that happens, considering how skinny he is.

There's a smaller boy clinging tightly to Hongseok, looking like he is whining to be brought along to Hogwarts. Hwitaek sees Hongseok smile fondly down at the smaller boy, and jealousy snaps within Hwitaek, remembering how that smile used to be directed at him and only him.

Hongseok looks up and makes eye contact, his smile not wavering even as he looks directly at Hwitaek. But the eye contact is soon broken by the smaller boy who seems to be demanding Hongseok’s full attention.

Hwitaek finds himself going from longing to jealousy to brief happiness to annoyance all in the space of a few minutes.

If his parents notice his gaze and changes in facial expressions, they keep quiet about it.

“Hwitaek-ah.” His mum calls out, pulling him into a final embrace before he boards the Hogwarts Express. “It will all turn out fine. You just need to believe in the magic.”

Hwitaek nods quietly, before pulling away and waving goodbye to his parents. He sees Hongseok do the same, having managed to extract himself from the smaller boy.

The two of them board the train without sparing another glance at each other.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


Quidditch becomes Hwitaek’s main focus once more. He's not as nervous, but his confidence is still hit by the previous defeat and doubts about whether he should play the last match continue to invade his thoughts.

He doesn't pressure himself though, and his teammates’ support has been a huge help. Of course, Jaebeom’s constant nagging as the designated best friend helps too. He will always be thankful to Jaebeom for being there for him.

Still, Hwitaek childishly wishes that Hongseok is the one fussing over him instead.

Hwitaek does see Hongseok around, glad to know the younger is no longer trying to hide himself in the Slytherin dungeons. He doesn't call out to the other, giving the other the space he wants. Hongseok sometimes glances at him before looking away quickly, but there are times when Hwitaek notices that Hongseok’s gaze lingers on him longer than necessary, and his soulmate senses tingle excitedly each time.

There was even one time when Hwitaek cannot stop himself from smiling while watching Hongseok laughing boisterously while talking with his Slytherin friends in the Great Hall. He'd most likely been staring like a lovesick puppy the whole time, when Hongseok had turned to look at him as well, and even smiled softly in return, which took Hwitaek by surprise.

Jaebeom and Shinwon had made fun of him at that time but Hwitaek didn't even let himself get upset with their teasing, too happy with the small victory he got.

Soon, the last set of Quidditch matches come around.

Hwitaek watches the Slytherin-Hufflepuff match from the Gryffindor stands, with only Shinwon for company this time, the first-year taking over Jaebeom’s babysitting duties. Shinwon grumbles about Hwitaek’s level of skinship, but doesn't push him away, which Hwitaek is grateful for.

Naturally, Hwitaek’s eyes cannot help but look over at the Slytherin stands after a while, where he easily finds Hongseok with Jinyoung.

He ends up spending the whole match just watching Hongseok from afar instead of paying attention to the game, ignoring Shinwon’s personal commentary going on at his side. He does vaguely register that Slytherin managed to snatch a victory by a small margin despite Hufflepuff having caught the Snitch, but doesn't even care too much about it.

At the end of the match, Hongseok finally makes eye contact with Hwitaek, nodding at him in acknowledgment. It's not much, it's not even enough, and he misses Hongseok so much, but Hwitaek takes what he can get.

Shinwon gives up teasing Hwitaek about it. After they reach their rooms, the younger pops into Hwitaek’s room and passes a familiar notebook to him.

“I know you tried to hide it to keep it out of your sight, but you clearly miss him a lot. Maybe looking at this would help.”

Hwitaek doesn't agree nor disagree, just quietly accepts the book and finds himself burying himself under the blankets before flipping open his own notebook. He spends the rest of the day reading and rereading each note, and goes to sleep hugging the book closely.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


On the morning of the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match, a familiar piece of paper floats down onto the table in front of his plate of food, making Hwitaek’s heart do somersaults.

_ I believe in you. - HS _

“Hwitaek.” He feels Jaebeom grab his hand and hears his best friend calling out to him quietly but in an urgent tone. “Are you alright? Why are you crying? Do you need to sit out today?”

Hwitaek shakes his head. “No, no, I will play.”

Opposite him, Shinwon tilts his head, looking at the blank piece of paper that Hwitaek is gripping tightly onto. His eyes send a message to Hwitaek, as if asking, “ _ Is that from Hongseok-hyung? _ ”

Hwitaek nods, before speaking again, addressing Jaebeom once more. “I just got overwhelmed by something good for a second there. I'll be fine soon.”

Jaebeom furrows his eyebrows as he looks at Hwitaek, assessing whether his best friend is really ok, before he nods and lets go of Hwitaek’s hand. “I trust you.”

Hwitaek smiles brightly. “Thank you.”

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


Hwitaek catches the Snitch.

Gryffindor wins the match.

They didn't win the Inter-House Quidditch Cup because they lost by a few points to Slytherin overall.

But Hwitaek feels happy.

Especially when the words “Lee Hwitaek is the King, there is no doubt.” are shot into the sky right after he caught the Snitch, with the loudspeakers enchanted as well to shout the same words.

Sounds can be heard of one of the professors reprimanding Baekhyun, the resident commentator, while the fourth-year is protesting that it's not his handiwork even though he wishes he can take the credit.

Everyone else is more amused than anything, or are just too busy celebrating, but Hwitaek’s attention falls on the Slytherin boy hiding in the Ravenclaw stands.

Amidst the ruckus, Hongseok points his camera at Hwitaek, the words shining in the backdrop, and takes a picture.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


Exams come and go. The end of term feast is the same old, Gryffindor didn't win the House Cup this year, but what disappoints Hwitaek more is seeing that Hongseok really isn't in the frog choir anymore.

Hwitaek supposes it's not too bad when he thinks about it, because while he wants to hear Hongseok sing, he is getting selfish and wants his soulmate to sing to him and only him.

One day, he’ll have the courage to ask for it.

That day isn't here yet.

At King’s Cross station, the two of them continue to go on their separate ways with no plans to meet up for the summer holidays. But Hwitaek looks forward to the new school year, when he hopes he’ll be able to face Hongseok and keep his promises this time.

They say absence makes the heart grow fonder after all.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Hwitaek will forever be thankful to his parents for getting him to King’s Cross station in time, having slept through his alarm after taking too long to fall asleep the night before. He’s one of the last few to board the train to Hogwarts, the train pulling out of platform nine and three quarters as he is making his way through the corridors, peeking into each cabin to look for any familiar faces.

As fate would have it, he starts to feel that familiar tingle whenever his soulmate is nearby, the feeling getting stronger the closer he gets to the other. He pauses right before the door, out of view, the sound of Hongseok talking animatedly with his friends ringing loud and clear in his ears.

Hwitaek just continues to stand there to listen for a couple more seconds, missing his soulmate’s voice. Suddenly, he hears Hongseok pause, before calling out his name.

“Hwitaek-hyung?”

The sound of his name rolling off Hongseok’s tongue makes Hwitaek’s heart flutter. He sucks in a breath as if it could hide his presence by not breathing, which is kind of silly considering both of them have some sort of in-built radar that could detect each other even from afar.

Hwitaek thinks about trying to speed walk past the cabin door to look for his friends in other cabins when said door opens, and Hongseok pops out. Hwitaek finds himself having to tilt his head backwards more than usual, just to look at the other.

“Did you grow even taller?” Hwitaek blurts out.

“I don't have short genes like you and Jinho-hyung.” Hongseok replies as he takes a step backwards to let Hwitaek in. “Shinwon’s here. He's been looking for you.”

“Hwitaek-hyung!” Shinwon greets from where he's seated between the window and Yanan, mouth half full. Hwitaek spies a half-eaten burger in his hands. “I was looking for you earlier but couldn't find you. I thought you missed the train.”

“Almost did.” Hwitaek says as he surveys the cabin. Changgu and Yanan wave at him and he waves back.

Changgu is sitting next to Yanan so that's three seats already occupied on one side. Opposite Shinwon, there's a small boy who Hwitaek doesn't recall meeting before, yet he finds the other somewhat familiar.

And then there's Hongseok, and the empty seat available is right next to him. As much as he wants to make himself comfortable next to his soulmate, they're still in a strange limbo state, and he's not sure if he should just make himself at home like that.

Luckily for Hwitaek, Hongseok gives him the answer by patting the empty space next to him. “Sit.”

Hwitaek settles down gratefully, glad that Hongseok seems to be allowing Hwitaek to be near him again.

Then Hongseok pats him on the top of his head.

“Good boy.”

“What-?” Hwitaek jumps in his seat, taken aback by the sudden contact.

“Do you need a treat as a reward?”

“Wait. Are you treating me like a dog?” Hwitaek finds himself pouting at Hongseok. “I am older than you. Treat me with some respect, will you?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

The small boy on Hongseok’s other side snickers, wrapping himself around Hongseok’s arm. “Hongseokie-hyung is the funniest. This is one of the many reasons why you're my favourite.”

A memory of a small boy clinging to Hongseok months ago at the train station platform comes to Hwitaek’s mind, and he scowls. Who is this boy and why is he always all over Hongseok?

“Hwitaek-hyung, this is Kang Hyunggu.” Hongseok says, as if he could read the question on Hwitaek’s face. “He's my cousin and a first-year this year.” 

“Adopted cousin. We’re not blood-related.” Hyunggu adds, and although he appears to be smiling innocently, Hwitaek can't help but feel like he's being threatened by the younger. “You're the famous Lee Hwitaek, right? Nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Hwitaek replies, but feels like he's lying through his teeth.

Hongseok coughs to disperse the awkward tension. “Hyunggu-yah, don't cling to me too much. You're not a baby anymore.”

Hongseok’s words have the opposite effect, as Hyunggu hugs him more tightly. “But hyung, you once said I'm always a baby to you and I’ve missed you so much.”

Hongseok smiles at the younger boy, patting his head. “Hyunggu-ah, didn't I play with you last week?”

Hyunggu purses his lips. “That's more than seven days ago.”

“Well if you get sorted into Slytherin later, you can see me every day until you get sick of it.” Hongseok jokes.

“I will never get sick of you.” Hyunggu says. “I’m not like other people.”

“Hyunggu…” Hongseok says in a warning tone.

Aware that the youngest seems to be making a jibe at himself, Hwitaek feels the urge to throw a jinx at the other, but refrains from doing so, less he ends up fighting with Hongseok again. Losing the patience to witness any more affection between the cousins, Hwitaek gets up from his seat.

“I'm going to find Jaebeom.”

Hwitaek hurries off before anyone can stop him.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


There's slightly less than two hours before the train reaches its end destination, and Hwitaek is on his way back to the cabin he's sharing with Jaebeom, Minho and Seungyoon after going to the washroom. He’s pleasantly surprised to see Hongseok already dressed in his Slytherin robes, standing awkwardly at the door and bouncing on his heels nervously.

“You're probably wondering why there's a Slytherin waiting outside a cabin filled with Gryffindor students.” Hongseok says in lieu of a greeting when he catches Hwitaek’s eyes, trying to act cool and collected despite how nervous he probably feels.

“No, I'm wondering why my insanely handsome soulmate is waiting for me here instead of entertaining his baby cousin. But I am not complaining.” Hwitaek quips, surprising even himself after he registers what he just said.

Hwitaek is not sure where his confidence to flirt with his soulmate came from. Maybe it’s the fact that he cannot stop himself from staring, a luxury he didn't have earlier when he was too busy getting annoyed with some kid. Now that said kid isn't here, he's got all the time in the world to ogle. He notices that Hongseok has indeed grown taller, with hints of more muscle even underneath those robes. He's a little envious, but at the same time, it fills him with want. Damn puberty probably making him more horny than necessary.

Hongseok laughs in embarrassment, a faint flush to his cheeks, but he still looks pleased with Hwitaek’s words. “About Hyunggu, sorry about his behaviour. He's normally not like that.”

“Normally not clinging onto you like a koala, or normally not nasty to his favourite hyung’s soulmate?”

“It’s true that Hyunggu does know what we are to each other and that I was unhappy for a while because of you, but he doesn't know the full story so that's why he’s behaving like that.” Hongseok explains. “Please forgive him.”

“But he's not the one apologising so I don't think he cares about receiving my forgiveness?” Hwitaek points out.

“Sorry. I'll talk sense into him.” Hongseok says. 

“It’s alright, I do deserve it. But...” Hwitaek pauses, biting his lips. "Does this mean that you're not upset with me anymore?”

Instead of answering, Hongseok pulls out something from behind him. “I have something for you. Happy belated birthday.”

Hwitaek blinks in confusion at the unexpected gift in Hongseok’s hands. “How did you know?”

“I'm your number one fan.” Hongseok shrugs nonchalantly, before pushing it into Hwitaek’s hand. “It's a basic thing for fans to know when their idol’s birthday is.”

“Thank you.”

“Mum suggested magically trending a birthday hashtag on Twitter for you but I remembered you're quite ignorant of muggle technology and social media, so I told her there's no point. She’s disappointed and hopes to teach you the wonders of muggle technology when she finally meets you.”

“Yeah, I have no idea what you just said.” Hwitaek chuckles. “I think your mum sounds really fun. I might like her more than you.”

“Take that back or I am taking back the gift.”

“Ok I take my words back. Can't have you taking back your precious gift to me.” Hwitaek nods sagely, before putting a hand to his chest in an exaggerated gesture. “And my heart says I can't like anyone else more than I like you anyway.”

“You- Did you just-” Hongseok flusters at Hwitaek’s words, a sight that Hwitaek didn't think he’ll see. It’s a cute look on Hongseok, and makes Hwitaek want to tease the younger more. “Hyung, what happened to you?”

Hwitaek feigns ignorance. “Not sure what you mean by that?”

To be honest, Hwitaek is also not sure what has come over him. It’s one thing having come to terms with his feelings for the younger during the summer break. It’s another thing though when it comes to having the confidence to act on it, so he's not sure why he's being so direct with his words. It's only the first day of school and they haven't even reached Hogwarts yet.

“You… I… never mind.” Hongseok puffs out his cheeks. “I'm going back.”

“Gosh, you’re so cute like that.” Hwitaek can't stop himself.

Maybe his soulmate being all hot and cute right in front of him at this very moment, after Hwitaek having gone cold turkey for months, is doing things to Hwitaek’s insides, short-circuiting his brain, and thus making him act differently.

“Is this some sort of role reversal? Hwitaek-hyung, I’m the one who’s in charge of saying cheesy romantic lines, not you!”

“Do you hate it?” Hwitaek pouts.

Hongseok covers his own eyes with his hands. “Are you flirting with me using aegyo now?”

“I’m not consciously trying to flirt with you.” Hwitaek whines. “I just keep spouting all these words because my brain can't process since it's not used to having you interact with me again.”

“Oh.” Hongseok removes his hand from his eyes, and reaches out to pinch one of Hwitaek’s cheeks. “You're really the most adorable.”

Hwitaek swats Hongseok’s hand away before pushing past Hongseok. “Go back to your cabin!”

Hongseok laughs heartily as he turns to leave. How the tables have turned.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


“Is it just me, or are some of the first-years this year really tall?” Hwitaek fake whispers to Jaebeom as they spy the group of first-years getting ready for the sorting ceremony.

"Maybe they got fed with better food compared to our time." Jaebeom suggests, as the first student gets called out to the front, someone named Adachi Yuto.

The hat shouts Ravenclaw. Hwitaek finds himself wondering how funny the image would be if this first-year stood next to Jinho.

Gryffindor also got a giant kid named Jung Wooseok. Said kid takes the seat next to Shinwon at their table.

"Shinwon-ah, I think Wooseok here might be taller than you."

"This is just going to make you look even tinier, Hwitaek-hyung."

"It's ok, Hwitaekie, we can be cute and tiny but scary senior students." Jongdae says. "Right, Baekhyun?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal about height anyway?" Baekhyun glares at Chanyeol who is just quietly laughing at his friends.

Hwitaek turns his attention back to the sorting and sees that it's Hyunggu's turn. He hopes that Hongseok's cousin will be put into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but as his luck would have it, the hat shouts out "Slytherin!" just a mere seconds after being placed on Hyunggu's head.

Hyunggu, of course, is ecstatic and runs straight into Hongseok's welcoming arms, much to Hwitaek's chagrin.

"Uh-oh." Shinwon remarks, having witnessed the whole scene in the train earlier.

"That's Hongseok's cousin?" Jaebeom asks, knowing the story only because Hwitaek kept complaining to them.

"Yes." Hwitaek replies through gritted teeth as he watches how Hyunggu hasn't let go of Hongseok despite having settled into a seat.

"Unless you've learnt how to cast nonverbal spells during our summer break, I don't think your method of using eyes to drill holes into the kid's head is going to be effective." 

Hongseok looks over at the Gryffindor table just then, making eye contact with Hwitaek. His eyebrows shoot up questioningly when he sees the angry look on Hwitaek's face, but doesn't push Hyunggu off him.

It makes Hwitaek even more annoyed that Hongseok doesn't know what Hwitaek is angry about, although he knows that they can't read each other's mind.

This time, Hwitaek doesn't stop himself. He subtly takes out his wand and mutters a spell, creating a sudden heat that is enough to make Hyunggu let go of Hongseok, as if he's just burnt himself touching a hot kettle.

Jaebeom, having noticed Hwitaek's actions, urgently whispers for Hwitaek to hide his wand before he gets caught.

Hongseok of course seems to have finally caught on, but instead of getting angry, Hwitaek can see that he is just shaking with quiet laughter as Hyunggu whines and pouts next to him. Hongseok makes eye contact with Hwitaek again, and winks, making Hwitaek flush.

"You two are ridiculous." Jaebeom mumbles. "Can't you be a normal couple?"

"We're not exactly normal and also, we’re not a couple yet."

"Ok, I'm glad to hear there's at least the word 'yet' coming from you." Jaebeom gives Hwitaek a thumbs up. "So that means you're going to get your shit together soon and ask him out officially?"

Hwitaek smiles sheepishly, scratching his head. "Well, my parents talked sense into me, made me realise many things…"

“Good. Because I'm not sure I can take anymore of the two of you blowing hot and cold."

Hwitaek scoffs. “Don't lie. We are probably a source of entertainment for you. A real life drama going on right in front of you."

"Well as a viewer I would like to see a happy ending soon. Preferably with no injuries and deaths along the way."

"I can't guarantee that I won't hex that Kang Hyunggu again." Hwitaek scowls, as he shoots another set of daggers towards said first-year.

"Just don't get our house points deducted while you're at it."

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


Everyone's getting to bed when Hwitaek remembers that he has yet to open Hongseok’s gift, so he scrambles to retrieve it from his bag. Tearing the wrapping eagerly, he finds that it's a photo album, containing all the photos of their Christmas break they had spent together, as well as shots of Hwitaek during his Quidditch matches.

When he looks at the photos of them together, Hwitaek can see now that he’s really just been in denial the whole time, with the way he looks at Hongseok as if the younger boy hung the stars in the sky, and Hongseok looks at him in very much the same way.

But Hwitaek knows that just because their feelings are mutual and that they're soulmates, it doesn't automatically mean that he’ll get his happily ever after without even lifting a finger. Hwitaek knows that this time, he's got to be the one taking the initiative and that he needs to work even harder to show his sincerity.

And the next time someone dares to accuse Hwitaek of getting distracted during Quidditch because of "his Slytherin boyfriend", he will just throw a jinx at them. Although he fully intends to win every Quidditch match henceforth and it's not like anyone will have any opportunity to throw any accusations.

Hwitaek keeps the photo album together with his collection of Hongseok’s handwritten messages. It's a new school year and he's determined to set things right.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


Meal times at the Great Hall turns out to be Hwitaek’s least favourite time the past two weeks, thanks to Kang Hyunggu.

It seems that every single time he looks over at the Slytherin table, which is more often than not, Hwitaek will see Hyunggu hugging Hongseok, and he has to use all of his self control not to throw several jinxes at the first-year student.

Well, there were a few times he failed to control himself and he did just that, but he doesn't regret it one bit. In fact, Hwitaek thinks he's becoming an expert in subtly throwing jinxes at his enemy and not getting caught for it.

It isn't just Hyunggu though, as it seems like some of the other first-years appear to worship Hongseok too, and he always sees Hongseok tutoring at least one of them either in the library or empty classroom. Hwitaek knows he shouldn't be eavesdropping but he can't help it.

(“No wonder Hongseokie is always getting top marks in his Charms class, he's always going around charming people, including that brat of a cousin he has.” Hwitaek grumbles.

“I can't tell if you're trying to praise Hongseok-hyung or insult him.” Shinwon says. “Why can't you just go over and talk to him?”

“I know I don't look like it but I'm shy!”

“Changgu has known them since they were kids, and he said that Hyunggu has had a crush on Hongseok-hyung since forever.” Shinwon says in a serious tone. “So you might want to do something soon, otherwise, and I'm going to quote a famous muggle movie, you’ll have to spend the rest of your life knowing that someone else is married to your husband.”)

By the third week of school, Hwitaek decides he's had enough. He has already frowned so much that he's worried he's getting wrinkles on his forehead, although there's probably a spell to fix that. But there's no spell to fix that Kang Hyunggu.

Some time during those two weeks, Jinyoung has also started to sit at Gryffindor’s table for breakfast. He claims that he's spending more time with Jaebeom, but seeing how he's relentlessly teasing one of their first-years named Yugyeom (another giant), Hwitaek thinks Jinyoung clearly has other intentions.

So, taking a page out of Jinyoung’s book, he finds himself standing outside Slytherin’s dormitory waiting for Hongseok after his individual flying practice. A few students look at him suspiciously, so he distracts himself by pretending to be checking the time on his watch, only looking back up when Hongseok has walked out.

“Hyung?”

“Let's go.” Hwitaek says.

“Where to?”

“To have breakfast together.”

“Oh!” Hongseok’s face lights up and he steps closer but doesn't try to reach out for Hwitaek's hand like he used to. If Hwitaek is slightly disappointed, he doesn't let it show. “Will you sit at the Slytherin table?”

“Uh…” Hwitaek glances at the passing Slytherin students.

“Or maybe another time.” Hongseok concludes when he sees Hwitaek hesitating. “But can I bring Hyunggu along?”

“Can you not?” Hwitaek makes a face, which Hongseok laughs at.

“He's my cousin.” Hongseok reminds him. “I'm not going to date him if that's what you're worried about.”

“Adopted cousin. He even made sure to mention that to me.” Hwitaek points out, “You're not blood related, but blood relation didn't stop our ancestors from marrying each other anyway.”

“But he's just a cute little brother to me. Don't you think he's cute?”

“He's alright. Not my type.”

“And what's your type?"

"I don't know, but it's not Kang Hyunggu." Hwitaek insists.

Just then, another Slytherin student walks over to where the two of them are.

“Why are the two of you standing here blocking everyone's way?” Jinyoung stares at them judgingly. “And Hongseok, you've forgiven him?”

Hongseok shrugs, still smiling. “Have I?”

Jinyoung scoffs. “Why am I even asking you that? Now can we get going?”

“Oh, let's sit together.” Hwitaek says enthusiastically. “Since you’ll be sitting with Yugyeom at our Gryffindor table right?”

Jinyoung chokes on his saliva and starts coughing, so Hongseok conjures a glass of water for his roommate to drink while Hwitaek watches on smugly.

Unfortunately, the smug smile is wiped off his face when he sees Hyunggu approaching.

“Good morning.” Hyunggu mumbles sleepily. “What's going on?”

“Let's eat with the Gryffindors today.” Hongseok tells his cousin, and Hwitaek thinks of protesting but decides to shut his mouth. Beggars can't be choosers.

“Ok.” Hyunggu yawns as he waddles forward and leans his head on Hongseok’s shoulder. “Can you carry me, hyung?”

“No.” Hongseok says, much to Hwitaek’s initial delight, which gets replaced with embarrassment after hearing Hongseok's next words. “Hwitaek-hyung will get jealous.”

The normal Hwitaek would have probably hit Hongseok in retaliation. But he's in a competition right now, and he never said he wasn't childish, so instead, Hwitaek takes the initiative to reach out for Hongseok's nearest hand and fits his fingers snugly in between Hongseok's fingers, before sending an indignant look at Hyunggu.

Hyunggu only seems to have noticed Hwitaek’s presence after hearing Hongseok's words, staring at their linked hands with pursed lips, but remaining silent.

Jinyoung just starts pushing them all from behind. “Stop wasting time here. I'm hungry.”

“Hungry for Yugyeom?” Hongseok jokes, while nudging Hyunggu to go with them.

Jinyoung scowls. “Shut up and move faster.”

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


“Hey, you forgot to wear your watch.” Hongseok says, pointing at Hwitaek's bare left wrist where his soulmate mark is.

It’s now become a daily routine. Hwitaek wakes up early if he wants to fly around, or later if he's lazy. Then he showers and gets ready to meet Hongseok outside Slytherin dorms. Except for the first time, they don't hold hands as they make their way to the Great Hall for breakfast at Gryffindor table, but Hongseok does reach out to hold his when they're seated, like what he did before. Hwitaek doesn't hiccup anymore, thankfully.

Hwitaek also thinks it's a nice new habit he's got for himself.

Thankfully, Hyunggu stops joining them after the tenth time. Still, the kid seems to take that as a justification to be even more clingy with Hongseok during lunch and dinner.

Another side effect is his own Gryffindor first-year, Wooseok, appearing star-struck at Hyunggu. Hwitaek of course doesn't really see the appeal, but then again, he's got tunnel vision as Shinwon once said.

“I didn't forget.” Hwitaek says as they make their way, lifting his right arm. “It's on my right wrist.”

“You're not covering the words anymore?” Hongseok asks. “I thought you hated it and found it embarrassing.”

“It is embarrassing walking around with a cheesy pick-up line but now I also kind of find it funny.”

“What if people see?”

“I'll just tell them you marked me as yours because you're possessive.”

Hongseok raises an eyebrow. “Well, you're not wrong but this is so unlike you. Are you the same Lee Hwitaek I know?”

“The one and only.”

“...Is this about flaunting it in front of Hyunggu?”

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Hwitaek dismisses Hongseok's suggestion. “Speaking of Hyunggu, can you ask him to make friends with Wooseokie?”

Hwitaek knows that Hongseok knows Hwitaek is trying to change the topic, but his soulmate lets it slide. “What's with you and Jinho-hyung?”

“Jinho-hyung?”

“He asked me to ask Hyunggu to make friends with the first-year kid in Ravenclaw. Adachi Yuto, I tutor him sometimes. He looks tall and intimidating but he's a nice kid.”

"Oh, the one that likes to hug you too."

"Do you want to hug me too?"

Hwitaek ignores Hongseok's question, not wanting to embarrass himself. "Anyway, that's good for Hyunggu. He'll get double the attention.” Hwitaek remarks. “He'll need two boyfriends to get over his crush on you.”

“Who said anything about getting boyfriends for Hyunggu?” Hongseok frowns. “He's only eleven.”

“We're not much older.” Hwitaek rolls his eyes.

“We're not boyfriends and even if we were, we're different, obviously." Hongseok says, tapping Hwitaek's wrist, before continuing. “Hyunggu is still too young for romance. And even if he's not too young, and that's a big ‘if’, having two boyfriends also means I'll have two people to teach a lesson to if they break his heart.”

“Don’t worry, Wooseokie is the nicest, and didn't you say that Yuto kid is nice?"

"Why can't I help thinking that you have underlying intentions trying to plant this idea into my head?" Hongseok narrows his eyes. "Wasn't this about friendship?"

"Just a random idea."

"Yes, very random." Hongseok shakes his head. "I don't like any of them in a romantic way."

"Hm? I didn't ask."

"Yeah I was just making a random announcement too, in case some people needed the reassurance."

"Who? Me?" Hwitaek points at himself, pretending he didn't understand although he is secretly happy.

"Yes, you." Hongseok pokes him in the forehead.

"Words aren't enough." Hwitaek counters. "Maybe you should go on a date with me for the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend."

Hongseok laughs, taken aback. "Hyung, I hope you're not joking with me."

"I'm not." Hwitaek answers. "Go on a date with me. Please."

"So demanding." Hongseok teases the other. "But ok, since you said 'please'. Not like my friends will miss seeing my face for a day."

“Thank you.”

“You don't have to thank me.”

“I do. For giving me another chance.” Hwitaek explains. “I know they say we're soulmates and all but I know I am lucky to have another chance after how I've treated you.”

Hongseok's eyes soften. “Thank you for wanting another chance.”

Hwitaek smiles, wrapping himself around one of Hongseok's arms. It's difficult to walk like that but he doesn't care. Hongseok doesn't shrug him off either.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


Quidditch practice starts again, and Chanyeol is their captain this year.

Chanyeol gives a passionate speech about how Gryffindor will take back what's theirs (the inter-house Quidditch Cup) from those 'snakes' and everyone is fired up.

A few of their juniors are gathered to watch them train. Hwitaek spots Wooseok and Yugyeom, since it's kind of difficult not to see them. There's an enthusiastic one jumping next to them and shouting about how great "Hui-sunbaenim" is while the team is doing their warm up. When Hwitaek squints his eyes, it looks like the excited one might be Seungjoon.

"Who is this ‘Hui’ that Seungjoon keeps cheering for?" Hwitaek turns to Jaebeom as they help each other stretch.

"I think he might be referring to you."

"Me?" Hwitaek points at himself. “So he just shortened my name or something? And I told him to call me ‘hyung’, why is he still calling me sunbaenim?”

“He’s been calling you that in all of the matches last year, did you not notice?”

“Oh, he did?” Hwitaek tries to recall but fails to come up with any memory. He's not close to Seungjoon, only really hanging out with Shinwon among the juniors. Admittedly, his attention during games was already split between finding the Snitch, keeping track of how many points the Chasers have scored, and also being highly attuned to a certain someone all at the same time. "I wasn't aware. But he has good taste."

"Are you saying that based on the fact that he's cheering for you specifically?"

"Well yes, anyone who is my fan has good taste." Hwitaek grins. "My soulmate included."

Jaebeom groans. "Are you going to link every topic of conversation back to Hongseok?"

"I don't do that. You exaggerate."

“When we were snacking on cookies while doing our homework, you said cookies reminded you of Hongseok because of some character he likes.”

“Cookie Monster.” Hwitaek fills in. “Hongseokie even has a stuffed toy.”

“And during Potions class when we were learning how to make the Pepperup Potion you started telling me about how it would be helpful to Hongseok because he catches the common cold often.” Jaebeom lists another example. “We got told off for chatting during class because of that.”

“He really does catch a cold easily.”

“So do you.” Jaebeom rolls his eyes at his best friend.

“Ok, so I talk about him a bit more than usual, but that is to be expected.” Hwitaek defends himself.

“That's true. You didn't stop talking about him the first time you fell into him.”

“And are the two of you going to stop talking about a Slytherin so that we can start our training?” Chanyeol interrupts them. “Although, Hwitaek, it would be useful if you could get some information about their team this year. I heard they've got a new Seeker.”

“Why would he tell me anything about that?” Hwitaek looks at Chanyeol like he's just asked him the stupidest thing. “Hongseok is not going to divulge this kind of information to me.”

“Well you better make sure you don't accidentally divulge any important information to him either.” Chanyeol reminds him sternly.

Hwitaek bristles at Chanyeol’s words. “Have a little more trust in me, can you?”

“Don't worry, captain.” Jaebeom cuts in, not wanting this to escalate. “You know Hwitaek always prioritises Quidditch over everything else.”

“I do. I am just worried he gets tricked into saying something unknowingly.”

“Hongseok is not like that. Don't accuse him of something when you don't even know him personally.” Hwitaek scowls.

Chanyeol lifts his hands up. “Alright, my bad. Sorry. I shouldn't have said that.”

“Apology accepted, but only because you're my captain.” Hwitaek replies grumpily. 

Jaebeom tries to put some space between his teammates. “Ok, ok, let's not fight. We still have a match to prepare for.”

“Sorry. Yes, let's go.” Chanyeol nods, turning around to call for the rest.

“Hey, you know he's just stressed because it's his first time as captain.” Jaebeom tries to placate Hwitaek. “Don't let it get to you.”

Hwitaek sighs as he goes to pick up his broomstick. “Let's just start our training.”

There's a piece of paper stuck to his broomstick which Hwitaek is sure wasn't there before. Pulling it off, words start to appear, and Hwitaek can't help but feel excited. He looks around him but doesn't see Hongseok anywhere in the vicinity though.

_ Be careful not to hurt yourself, and don't let anyone else hurt you either or I might need to start throwing some curses. See you at breakfast later. - HS _

Hwitaek pockets the note with a smile.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


“Hey, teach me how to make those notes.” Hwitaek says when he meets up with Hongseok after his Quidditch practice.

“Do you intend to send secret love messages to me? How romantic.” Hongseok clutches his heart in an exaggerated manner.

“I just want a way to reply to you.”

“Just send a normal reply via owl.”

“But that's so obvious and I don't want others reading what I write.” Hwitaek says, exasperated. “It’s like how you only let me read your messages too. It should be kept between the two of us.”

“Huh, and here I thought you would prefer if I read your replies aloud in front of Hyunggu. Y’know, to remind him that I'm your soulmate.”

“As if that would make any difference to him.” Hwitaek says. “And sometimes I think you love the attention from him too.”

“It's kind of endearing.”

“Stop leading him on.” Hwitaek chastises.

“I'm not.” Hongseok rolls his eyes. “He knows how I feel. It's just that I'm too perfect so it's hard for him to like anyone else.”

“I can't believe you just praised yourself like that.” Hwitaek shakes his head. “So are you really not going to teach me?”

“It's my secret. And maybe I can commercialise this next time if I ever start a business.”

Hwitaek snorts in amusement. “Then how can I communicate with you?”

“Figure it out yourself, hyung.” Hongseok smirks.

“You're such a brat sometimes.”

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


“So, where do you want to go?” Hwitaek asks as Hongseok meets him at the steps of the entrance.

Hongseok raises his eyebrows. “Did you not plan?” He questions.

“I didn't want to just decide for the both of us.” Hwitaek replies. “I want to go where you want to go since it's your first Hogsmeade visit. As long as it's not Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop.”

“Ah, that's the place full of couples right?”

“Yes, it's really uncomfortable.” Hwitaek makes a face as he recalls the last time he was there with Seungwan. “You’ll be surrounded by horrible decor as well as disgustingly intimate couples all around. Seungwan and I got out of there because we couldn't stand it.”

“Good thing we're only on our first official date so I have no intention of making out with you today.”

Hwitaek splutters.

“And even if I did, I wouldn't want to do it in a tea shop.” Hongseok says with a mock serious face. “Hm, anyway, let's go to Spintwitches Sporting Needs.”

Hwitaek cocks his head to one side. “That's an unexpected choice.”

“I want to buy a gift.” Hongseok explains as they head to the shop.

“You don't have to buy a gift for me. The photo album is enough. You know I love it.”

Hongseok shakes his head, smiling. “I didn't say I was buying a gift for you.”

“Oh.” Hwitaek hums. “For Hyunggu?”

“Ha, no. He has enough Quidditch merchandise at home and I'll be scolded by my aunt if I bought anymore for him.”

“Then… Jinyoung?”

“Nope. Already gave him something for his birthday.”

“Changgu?”

“Nah, he doesn't play Quidditch.”

“Is it for someone I know?”

“Probably not.”

“Huh.” Hwitaek answers dumbly. Now that he thinks about it, he realises that he really doesn't know most of Hongseok's friends. “Maybe I should sit at the Slytherin table for breakfast at least once.”

“Are you sure you're ready to be surrounded by Slytherins?” Hongseok snickers as they enter the shop. “You still behave awkwardly outside my dormitory every morning.”

“Some of them nod at me and I nod in return but I don't even know them.” Hwitaek admits. “And y’know, I think some of them have been looking at me suspiciously in recent days… Maybe because of the match next week?”

“Yes, I do think you might want to wait until after the match to sit at my table.”

“My captain asked me if I had any useful information from you.”

“Sorry, babe, but I won't tell you anything.”

Hwitaek tries not to blush at the term of endearment. “I know, and told him that too.”

“Anyway, Gryffindor has you on the team, the best Seeker that Hogwarts has seen since the legendary Harry Potter. That's already an unfair advantage.”

“Are you trying to make me complacent by boosting my ego?” Hwitaek jokes. “We heard you guys have a new Seeker and there are rumours that he or she can give me a run for my money.”

“Really? I haven't paid attention to the rumours.” Hongseok says as he picks up a broom compass. “Have you used one of these before?”

“Yeah. They're useful. Oh wait.” Hwitaek narrows his eyes at Hongseok. “Are you buying this gift for the new Seeker?”

Hongseok nods. “Ding dong daeng!”

“Why do you even need to buy a gift?”

“To congratulate and wish my friend good luck, of course.” Hongseok says it like it's the most obvious thing. “Especially the good luck, considering you're the direct opponent.”

“Now I’m getting even more curious.” Hwitaek purses his lips, thinking. “I guess he or she is probably in your year.”

“You’ll know by next week anyway.” Hongseok says as he decides on getting the compass and walks towards the cashier.

“You're still cheering for me right?” Hwitaek asks as Hongseok makes his payment.

“Is that what you're worrying about?” Hongseok smiles. “I’ll cheer for both of you.”

“You can't cheer for two Seekers.” Hwitaek protests.

“Why not? It's a win-win situation for me.” Hongseok insists as they leave the shop. “Well, unless you start to throw a tantrum at me again if you lose.”

“I won’t do that again.” Hwitaek swears. “If I do, I give you permission to throw ten jinxes at me and I'll make sure to leave a note informing the professors not to punish you for doing so.”

“Ok great. Then I don't have to worry what happens when Slytherin wins.”

“Hey!” Hwitaek berates. “Don't get too arrogant.”

“Alright, alright. Where shall we go next?” Hongseok changes the topic.

“Gladrags Wizardwear?” Hwitaek suggests.

“Ohhh, good idea.” Hongseok agrees before adding. “I heard that they sell those socks that scream when they become too smelly. I think Changgu needs those because Yanan has been secretly complaining to me.”

Hwitaek snickers as he leads the way.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


Turns out, the mysterious Slytherin Seeker is a third-year student with red hair and named Kim Hyojin. He greets Hwitaek before the match, seemingly polite. 

Hwitaek doesn't really know what to think of his opponent, who has kept a straight face for the short duration of their conversation. He supposes he can only see for himself later.

Glancing at the spectators, his eyes are drawn to Slytherin where as usual, he spots Hongseok easily. The other is wearing his house colours this time, which disappoints Hwitaek at first, until mini red and gold fireworks shoot into the sky above just behind the Slytherin stands. Really, he doesn't know why the professors haven't figured out who the culprit is when it's so obvious to him.

Moving his sight over to Gryffindor stands, he sees that his non-Gryffindor friends are also there with Shinwon. And Jaebeom was right about Seungjoon screaming his support for Hwitaek.

Hwitaek shows a thumbs up to them, which results in Seungjoon getting even more excited much to Shinwon’s amusement.

The game makes way and Hwitaek is just flying around looking for signs of flickering gold, occasionally stopping to cheer his teammates on. It's a close fight from what he can tell, and even from a distance, he can see how fired up Chanyeol is. At one point, he can see Jaebeom and Bomi looking exasperated at Chanyeol’s passionate shouting and almost laughs aloud at their facial expressions.

Looking around, he sees that Hyojin is flying quite a distance away. Hwitaek dislikes it when the opposition Seeker likes to lurk near him, so he appreciates that he's not being tailed, but at the same time he also feels nervous and excited to see if Hyojin is as fast a flyer as the rumours make him out to be. From the quick comparison of broomstick models that he did earlier, Hwitaek knows they're on par for that, so it's really a matter of skill now.

Gryffindor goes behind on the scoreboard, so Hwitaek knows it would be best if he can catch the Snitch soon. Just as he finishes the thought, he spots a speck of gold and chases after it. From what he last saw, Hwitaek gauges that he should be nearer to the Snitch than Hyojin, but he's not going to risk it so he speeds up as much as possible.

It almost comes to Hwitaek as a shock when he sees Hyojin pop up near him just as he's reaching the Snitch, as if Hyojin just apparated. Forcing himself to focus on the flight of the Snitch, Hwitaek continues in his chase, and when he reaches out, he sees another outstretched arm. The adrenaline pushes Hwitaek forward and he manages to snatch the Snitch by his fingertips, but braces himself for the imminent crash from Hyojin. Instead, Hyojin manages to break just in time to avoid a collision.

Hwitaek won. Gryffindor won.

But damn, where did this kid come from?

"Good game, Hwitaek-sshi." Hyojin smiles briefly, before jerking in surprise at the sudden sound of mini fireworks exploding a distance away. This time, the fireworks don't just show Hwitaek's name, but Hyojin's as well.

_ Lee Hwitaek is the King, there is no doubt. But Kim Hyojin is the Crown Prince. _

"I'm going to kill the two of them." Hyojin mutters under his breath, before flying off.

The speakers are once again blasting a chant for him and his attention is moved towards where Hongseok is, who looks like he's trying hard not to laugh at Hwitaek’s look of shock.

Hwitaek breathes deeply, not realising he had been holding his breath, before he flies back to ground and celebrates with the rest of the team.

Well, he supposes he better not turn up outside the Slytherin dorms for a couple of days.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


Hongseok is waiting outside Gryffindor’s dorm the morning after the match. They hadn't been able to talk after the game as Gryffindor was too busy celebrating.

“Good morning.” Hongseok greets. “I think you should avoid coming over for a while.”

“I figured.” Hwitaek nods. “But really, you cannot tell me that you didn't know your friend is that fast on the broom. You take flying lessons together!”

“But I wasn't lying when I said that I wasn't paying attention to the rumours, and you still caught the Snitch like I expected.” Hongseok says proudly.

“Still, one minute he's far away and next minute he appears next to me…” Hwitaek frowns in confusion. “If he's so fast, why wasn't he in the team before this?”

“They asked Hyojin in the past but he always said he wasn't interested.” Hongseok shrugs. “I asked him why he suddenly decided to go for it this year but he just said he felt like it.”

“Slytherins don't strike me as the type who just do things because they feel like it.” Hwitaek comments as he pulls Hongseok to start making their way to the Great Hall.

“Well if Hyojin doesn't want to tell me what his reasons are, I'm not going to force him to elaborate.” Hongseok says. “We're not so nosy unlike Gryffindors.”

“Hey, we're not that bad.”

“My house lost the game, let me be bitter about it.” Hongseok remarks. “Anyway, you still proved you're the best.”

“Only just.” Hwitaek shows with his thumb and index finger how close it was.

“Still matters. It can be the difference between gold and silver at the Olympics.”

“Oh, I've actually heard of the Olympics.” Hwitaek replies enthusiastically. “It's a muggle sporting competition, right?”

“Wow, hyung.” Hongseok puts a hand to his chest. “My mum would be so proud of you.” 

“Don't tease me.” Hwitaek pouts as he slaps Hongseok on the back. "I'm glad to find you in one piece though."

"Hm?"

"I don't think Hyojin-sshi liked the crown prince thing. I heard him threatening to kill you."

Hongseok giggles in delight. "That was Changyoon's idea."

"It's kind of tacky."

Hongseok gasps, looking offended. "It's the thought that counts."

"Ok, ok, don't pout." Hwitaek pats Hongseok on the top of his head. "He's really got potential though. I need to up my game."

“Can you not? You just won.”

“I have to keep winning and make you proud of me.”

Hongseok snorts. “I highly doubt that's your motivation but thanks.”

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


A week after the Quidditch match, Hwitaek assesses that it's safe for him to venture back into Slytherin waters and finally decides that he will have breakfast with the Slytherins and meet Hongseok's friends.

This, of course, means that Hwitaek proceeds to worry about it right up to the minute Hongseok walks out of the room to meet him.

“You're here.” Hongseok looks at him in surprise, having thought that Hwitaek is still keen on avoiding Slytherins after the Quidditch result.

“Yeah…” Hwitaek gulps nervously.

“Ok. Why do you look nauseous?”

“I hope not. I don't want to vomit in front of your friends.”

“Huh?” Hongseok eyes him questioningly. “Are you suggesting that we eat at the Slytherin table today, surrounded by Slytherin, and only Slytherin students?”

Hwitaek hesitates. “Yes?”

“You don't have to force yourself. I don't mind."

"Not counting your non-Slytherin friends whom I've met, I literally only know three of your friends though." Hwitaek frowns, as he raises three fingers. "Jinyoung, but that's more because he's Jaebeom's cousin. Hyojin, because of Quidditch. And Hyunggu, who is your cousin."

"Well, you're not missing much. You already know and date the best Slytherin anyway." Hongseok starts playing with Hwitaek's fingers. "Why are your hands so cute?"

"They're so small." Hwitaek says sadly.

"They're perfect for me."

"Why are you being like this so early in the morning? We haven't even had breakfast." Hwitaek mock grumbles. "We're entering the Great Hall now so stop flirting. Other people will lose their appetites."

"Anything you say, my love."

Hwitaek swats his hand against Hongseok's shoulder, the latter merely laughing happily.

"Hwitaek-hyung!"

Turning towards the person who called him, Hwitaek realises that they're at the Slytherin table, but he still sees a fellow Gryffindor there, seated next to the red-haired seeker.

"Seungjoon, what are you doing here?"

"He's been here since day one, unfortunately. We haven't been able to get rid of him." Someone remarks quietly, but it can be heard all the same.

"Hwitaek-hyung, Hyojin is my BFF since we've been babies." Seungjoon explains, ignoring the jibe.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Hwitaek turns to nod at Hyojin as he takes the seat next to Hongseok, across from Seungjoon.

"Hyung, does that mean you'll be sitting here more often?" Seungjoon asks excitedly. "Then I won't be the only odd one anymore."

Hwitaek nods, feeling a lot less nervous seeing that there's a fellow Gryffindor around. "We can be the odd ones together."

"Well, in that case let me introduce everyone." Seungjoon says. "You know Hyojin already. On his other side is Changyoon, the one who pretends that he doesn't like me being here. We're all in the same school year. Next to Hongseok is Dawon, he's younger than us though."

"Thanks for speaking on behalf of all of us. We Slytherins are useless at introducing ourselves." Hyojin deadpans. "Speaking of the young ones, Hyunggu is finally here." 

Hwitaek sees a moody Hyunggu dragging himself to their table and notices how Dawon naturally moves one seat down to let Hyunggu occupy the space next to Hongseok. The younger boy rests his head on Hongseok's shoulder right after sitting down, and Hwitaek bites his lips, trying to stop himself from saying anything about it.

"Hongseok-hyung, why didn't you wake me up today?" Hyunggu mumbles sleepily.

"You were studying until late last night, I thought I'll let you sleep a bit more." Hongseok replies, patting his cousin on the head.

Hwitaek turns away, trying not to get annoyed, and starts a conversation with Seungjoon.

He chats happily with Seungjoon while eating and feeling at ease more than he expected. They're talking about the Quidditch league results when Hongseok taps his shoulder telling him that Hyojin, Changyoon and he are heading to class early.

It's only after Seungjoon and Dawon start to leave as well, leaving him alone with Hyunggu, that Hwitaek realises something amiss.

Hyunggu stares at Hwitaek grumpily from where he's seated, finishing the last bit of his breakfast. Hwitaek is finally aware how he spent the whole time talking to his house mate and hasn't actually talked much to any of Hongseok's Slytherin friends.

In fact, Hongseok's friends seem to be mostly quiet, and Hongseok himself didn't talk much either, which didn't make sense based on those times he's observed his soulmate laughing in conversation with his friends.

Were they not talking because they felt uncomfortable with his presence? Did they dislike him?

"I am trying not to dislike you, but you're not helping yourself." Hyunggu comments, sounding much more awake than he was a while ago.

"Good thing I wasn't expecting you to like me."

Hyunggu sighs. "Hongseok-hyung is important to me and I want him to be happy. I am sure he would like for all of us to get along. Not just me but you and his friends as well. Instead, you just spent all your time talking to another Gryffindor. Hyung already thinks you hate him for being a Slytherin and your actions are not helping."

"I definitely don't hate him." Hwitaek rushes to say. "And well I wasn't intentionally avoiding interacting with the others."

"It didn't look that way to me." Hyunggu shrugs as he stands up. "Don't you have a class to get to?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving too." Hwitaek hurries to get up. "Do you know what class Hongseok is having as his first lesson?"

Hyunggu pauses to think, but Hwitaek suspects it's nothing to do with recalling Hongseok's schedule and more to do with whether he's willing to divulge said schedule.

"Potions. That's why the hyungs went early as they wanted to prepare."

"Oh thanks!" Hwitaek says. "You're nicer than I thought."

Hyunggu looks like he wants to reply but holds back. Instead he just proceeds to pull out a box out of nowhere and starts to pack some food. Hwitaek stares and wonders if it's a family habit of theirs to pack food with them?

"I'm not being greedy. This is for my friend because he skipped breakfast."

"Huh. You  _ are _ really nice." Hwitaek repeats himself.

Hyunggu sighs. "You are the only person who thought otherwise."

"Well, you weren't nice to me."

"Except for the first time we met, I never said anything else that's mean though." Hyunggu defends himself. "Also, without me, would you have bothered to work so hard for Hongseok-hyung?"

Hwitaek gives a confused look to the younger. "Are you saying you were making me jealous on purpose?"

"What do you think?" Hyunggu returns the question as he finishes packing. "I'm leaving."

Hwitaek takes that as his cue to leave too, and he quickly runs to grab his Herbology textbook, before running all the way to the Potions classroom, which seems to be occupied by both Slytherins and Ravenclaw third-years. He's panting heavily by the time he's there.

Hongseok immediately looks up and sees Hwitaek's state, quickly making his way to the older.

"Hyung, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry I didn't make enough of an effort today. I'll try harder tomorrow." Hwitaek says after he manages to catch his breath. 

"Oh."

"And-" Before he can think too much and chicken out, Hwitaek reaches forward to pull Hongseok towards himself, kissing him on the cheek.

Without waiting to see Hongseok's reaction, Hwitaek turns around to run off to his Herbology class. He's obviously late and gets a reprimand and five points deducted, but Hwitaek doesn't worry too much. He'll claw back the points through Quidditch anyway.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


"Are you going to stay in Hogwarts for Christmas again, hyung?" Shinwon asks as he and Hwitaek play a game of wizarding chess during their free time.

"Probably not, unless Hongseokie is." Hwitaek states. "Why are you asking anyway?"

"Changgu was suggesting staying back this year." Shinwon explains. "Haven't decided though."

"The food at the Christmas Feast is good."

"If you say it is, then it must be, since you're so fussy." Shinwon remarks. "So I guess you'll probably spend Christmas with Hongseok-hyung at home."

“Uh, I didn't invite him though.”

“Hyung, at the rate you're going, I think you'll be graduating before the two of you can get together properly.”

“That's not true.” Hwitaek protests. “I made progress. We had our first date and I kissed him on the cheek the other day.”

“Huh, really?” Shinwon blinks in surprise. “So doesn't that mean you're married now?”

Hwitaek laughs. “Shinwon-ah, in what world does that equate to being married?”

“Well you're soulmates too so it's kind of like you're already engaged? That soulmate mark you have on your wrist is practically a ring.”

“Eh, I get what you're trying to say but we still have to go through all the normal legal procedures.” Hwitaek says. “And we are nowhere near that stage yet.”

“Checkmate.” Shinwon says gleefully, making Hwitaek stare at the chessboard in aghast, as it's the first time he’s lost to Shinwon.

“Were you using Hongseok as a way to distract me from the game?” Hwitaek accuses.

“I didn't think it would work.” Shinwon chuckles.

“I feel betrayed.”

“You really need to work on that, hyung.”

“I really want to swear at you right now.” Hwitaek growls. “I'm going to tell Hongseokie to stop helping you get McDonald’s.”

“What?!”

“Or maybe I should ask him to get it delivered but we'll not get a share for you and eat our own burgers in front of you. How would you like that?”

“Hyung, how can you compare losing one game of wizarding chess to losing the right to eat the best burger in the world?” Shinwon sulks. “That's an unfair imbalance.”

“Serves you right.” Hwitaek sticks his tongue out childishly.

“Ok I apologise. And I won't make use of your devotion to your soulmate to distract you again.”

Hwitaek cringes. “That makes my hair stand when you put it like that. But your apology is accepted.”

“Yay! You're the best, hyung.”

“Sometimes it makes me think that you only like me because of who my soulmate is.”

“Nonsense. That's just an added bonus. What would I do if hyung hadn't helped me to keep the ghosts away that first meeting? You're my hero.”

“Ok, please stop. You're making my hair stand again.”

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


“Can we eat breakfast by the lake today?”

Hwitaek sees the familiar black bag of food that Hongseok is waving in front of him.

“You stole food from the kitchens?”

“I don't steal.” Hongseok corrects. “They give them to me willingly. But this includes sandwiches I made.”

Hwitaek widens his eyes. “Really? Did I do something wrong? Are you trying to poison me?”

“Nooooooo.” Hongseok sighs. “It's Saturday and I just want us to have a mini picnic date.”

Hwitaek smiles. “Cute.” He offers his hand to Hongseok. “Let's go.”

Hongseok is fast to accept Hwitaek’s offered hand, swinging them exaggeratedly as they head out to the chill autumn weather.

Hwitaek waves his wand to create a warm bubble around them as Hongseok busies himself setting up their picnic. When they settle down, Hongseok passes to him a box with a wrapped sandwich.

Hwitaek takes the first bite and is surprised by the taste, which is much better than he had been expecting. “Oh my Merlin.”

“What happened? Did you choke on the ring?”

“No, it tastes really good!” Hwitaek exclaims. “Wait, what ring?”

“Uh. No, wait, I put that in the box, not in the sandwich.”

Hwitaek looks back into the box to find a simple ring with a chain lying there. Picking it up, he observes that there's an engraving in ancient runes on it.

“Are you asking me to get married?!”

“What? No. It’s like a protective amulet.” Hongseok explains. “I made it so that it'll protect you and also let me know if anything bad happens to you when I’m not around. I have a similar one with me so it works for you too. The chain is so that you can wear it underneath your clothes when you play Quidditch or if you just don't want people to see it.”

“Sorry, I thought you were asking me to get married because Shinwon was talking about it the other day.” Hwitaek says in embarrassment.

“Does it seem a bit stalkerish?” Hongseok asks, biting his lip nervously.

“No.” Hwitaek removes the ring from the chain to put it on his finger. “I really like this. Thank you.”

“Ok… I am proposing though.” Hongseok adds.

“Eh?”

“Will you please be my boyfriend?” Hongseok asks.

Hwitaek feels his heartbeat quicken. “Yes, of course.”

“Does that mean I can kiss you?”

“Yes, of course!” Hwitaek says a bit too quickly, and he feels his ears turning red. 

Hongseok laughs as he leans forward, and Hwitaek quickly shuts his eyes in anticipation. But when nothing happens, Hwitaek opens one eye only to find Hongseok's face hovering inches away, yet not getting closer.

“Uh, are you not moving closer?”

“You told me not to move though.” Hongseok replies. “You even said ‘no’ five times before saying 'don't move’ so I'm respecting your wishes.”

“Wha-” Hwitaek stops himself, both eyes glaring at Hongseok now when he figures out what the younger is alluding to. He grabs Hongseok's wrist and points at the words imprinted there. “Are you going to make fun of me for this forever?”

Hongseok takes the opportunity to pull his arm backwards, making Hwitaek fall into his lap. “Sure, it's not every day that a cute boy falls into my arms.”

Sighing, Hwitaek readjusts his position so that he's sitting properly on Hongseok's lap instead, and wraps his arms around the younger’s neck. “You’ll be the death of me someday.” Then he closes the distance to capture Hongseok's lips.

It's awkward at first, but there's still mini fireworks in the background, thanks to one of Hongseok's charms, which makes Hwitaek laugh into the kiss.

Anyway, practice makes perfect, and Hwitaek decides that kissing Hongseok is definitely going to be added to his growing list of new (very, very good) habits.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

  
  


It's an understatement to say that Lee Hwitaek, a Gryffindor through and through, was utterly shell-shocked to find out that not only does he have a soulmate, but a soulmate who comes in the form of a begrudgingly good-looking Slytherin.

But Hwitaek is starting to understand why having a soulmate is something people treasured and celebrated. Because as cringeworthy and cheesy as it sounds, winning Hongseok as a soulmate really did feel like he's won the Quidditch World Cup.

  
  


❀‱♬❄

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time out to read this, even though this is a rare ship, and extra thanks to those who have given kudos and/or left comments. *bows*


End file.
